


Барра-комарра

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Gen, Komarr, Politics, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - sabaytis<br/>Элли Валерия Кавендиш, преуспевающий комаррский бизнесмен, приобретает по дешевке квартиру в элитном районе столицы. Но выгодное приобретение привлекает шпионов всех сортов. Цетагандийцы, бетанцы, барраярцы... Найдется место и романтике прыжков из окна, и роялям в кустах. А еще - политическим интригам, межпланетным заговорам, <br/>любви и предательству.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Барра-комарра

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - sabaytis  
> Написано на WTF-2013 для команды Barrayar  
> Размещено на "Кофейных cкладах"

Второй кофе был лишним. Не потому, что Валерия сидела на какой-либо диете — регулярные посещения спортзала и персонального специалиста по обмену веществ делали старинные мазохистические ритуалы необязательными. И даже не потому, что чашечка напитка с Новой Бразилии в этом заведении стоила полтора бетанских доллара — после сложной цепочки сделок Валерия могла себе позволить и более дорогостоящие угощения. Но, поскольку человек, с которым мисс Кавендиш договорилась встретиться по вопросу продажи роскошной квартиры с видом на городской парк, не прибыл и даже не отправил на комм извинений за опоздание,— смысл во второй чашке казался сомнительным. Впрочем, нет. Приготовленный вручную напиток только что из турки, должно быть, сумел приглушить досаду от сорвавшейся сделки.

Квартира досталась Валерии по дешевке сразу после того, как предыдущий владелец выставил ее на городской торг. Сделал он это крайне неумело, без тщательной рекламы, даже не выложив трехмерную модель помещения, ограничившись формальной документацией и десятком заключений служб купола. Ведущие риэлторы обошли невзрачную собственность стороной... и серьезно прогадали. Доходность сделки с этой недвижимостью могла приблизиться к ста процентам, а сто процентов от стоимости элитного жилья в Солтисе могли серьезно сказаться на банковском счете такого специалиста по недвижимости, как Валерия Кавендиш.

Вызов на комм совпал с моментом традиционного переворачивания чашки с целью погадать на кофейной гуще. Валерия не считала себя суеверной, но психологи рекомендовали этот способ считывать знаки из собственного подсознания — тем более за полтора доллара...

Гуща растеклась в подобие карикатурного парализатора, когда из динамиков комма раздался молодой женский голос.

Джоанна Куин, любезно подсказал встроенный автосекретарь, попутно выводя в отдельное окно краткое досье звонящего. Впрочем, Валерия сама вспомнила девушку, полгода назад оказавшую неоценимую помощь на станции Клайн. Дело было сложным, в схеме участвовало семь заинтересованных сторон и шестнадцать объектов недвижимости — от грузового дока на станции до поля для гольфа на одном из эскобарских курортов. Чтобы распутать этот клубок и получить кругленькую сумму, пришлось снять временный офис и нанять помощника из коренных обитателей станции. 

Но теперь-то что эта девушка забыла на Комарре?

— ...дал согласие на строительство дополнительного жилого сектора в северо-западном сегменте. Экологический модуль на время работ будет отстыкован и вернется на место только после окончания строительства. Это потребует дополнительных затрат, но в целом данный инвестиционный проект обещает увеличить грузооборот станции на 8 процентов и существенно сократить время транзитного ожидания.

Автосекретарь услужливо пропустил скороговорку через семантический фильтр; только за счет этого Валерии удалось вовремя сообразить, о чем речь.

Вторая чашка была не лишней: сейчас мисс Кавендиш подмывало даже заказать третью, и только врожденное умение считать деньги удерживало от столь безрассудного шага.

— Инвестиции — это то, что на Комарре найти легче легкого, — нацепив на себя деловую улыбку, сообщила Валерия в ответ. — Надо только быть в курсе местной специфики. Межпланетная торговля приносит стабильные доходы. Мы здесь не любим, чтоб деньги лежали и бездельничали. К кому вы бы предложили обратиться в первую очередь?

На небольшом экране комма было видно, насколько этот вопрос смутил Джоанну.

— Наши основные специалисты сейчас вынуждены работать с Полом, где требуют пересмотра транзитной ставки, а потому пришлось лететь мне. Но вы, Валерия, мой единственный персональный контакт на планете — я думала поискать посредников в сети, но сначала решила обратиться к вам...

Целый сектор на станции! В голове у риэлтора закрутились цифры с большим количеством нулей. Даже если десятая часть процента от инвестиционного потока пойдет на счет мисс Кавендиш, то это — золотое дно. Сорвавшаяся сделка с квартирой в этом свете выглядела предельно скромно, а настроение моментально подскочило до потолка. Для того, чтобы столь перспективное дело не сорвалось в самый первый же день, следовало как можно скорее удержать эту Куин от желания уйти в в более крупное агентство.

— Разумеется, я найду для вас инвесторов в самое ближайшее время и на самых выгодных условиях, — сообщила Валерия, мысленно подыскивая подходящий вариант. Знакомых, готовых вложиться в таком объеме в космическую станцию у черта на куличках, у нее не было, но был Роберт, считавший себя без пяти минут мужем Валерии. Если бы не разъездной характер работы, мисс Кавендиш уже год как сменила бы фамилию на Венье, но гостевой брак для двух деловых людей — не брак, а одно название.

При мысли о браке Валерия на секунду подумала о том, что Роберта стоило бы затащить на уик-энд в эту, так и не проданную, квартиру... и тут же отбросила эту мысль, потому что нашла другое применение для непристроенной недвижимости.

— Нам потребуется солидное место для проведения переговоров. Не временный офис с почасовой оплатой, а солидное помещение с хорошим видом и неформальной обстановкой, — радуясь своей находчивости, заявила Валерия. — К счастью, у меня кое-что имеется. Как вы, мисс Куин, посмотрите на то, чтобы на время поиска инвесторов поселиться в роскошных апартаментах? Разумеется, за мой счет...

* * *

Переселение Джоанны из дешевого гостиничного номера около космопорта в просторную пятикомнатную квартиру заняло большую часть дня. Полтора часа до встречи, непродолжительный разговор с уточнением планов и перспектив, заселение, оформление договора... Привычная суета захватила Валерию, и увлеченность не схлынула даже после звонка офицера полиции.

—Мисс Кавендиш? — осведомился лысеющий мужчина, предварительно продемонстрировав полицейский сертификат на имя Яна Дворжака.

—У нас тут обнаружено тело Саймона Гарриса. К нашему величайшему сожалению, он мертв. В коммуникационной компании нам сообщили, что он звонил вам этим утром, а потом вы еще трижды набирали его номер. Могу я узнать, о чем вы разговаривали?

— Он... хотел купить квартиру.

Мысли ненадолго застопорились. Жизнерадостный толстячок лет пятидесяти, еще сутки назад шутивший и пытавшийся подкатывать к Валерии, никак не желал представать в ее воображении мертвым. Но деловая жилка взяла верх над сентиментальностью: переговорив с офицером и пообещав ему дать показания в случае необходимости, Валерия решительно удалила номер Гарриса из комма и сразу же вернулась к оформлению Джоанны в качестве временного коммерческого партнера. К этому моменту женщины уже перешли к неформальному общению, обменялись воспоминаниями о станции, впечатлениями от путешествия и жалобами на последствия п-в прыжков.

От предложения пообедать вместе, мисс Куин отказалась, сославшись на тот же постпрыжковый синдром. Договорившись встретиться завтра, Валерия выскочила на улицу и тут же наткнулась на рослого мужчину в просторном костюме тускло-серого цвета.

— Прошу прощения, —только и успела произнести она, прежде чем потерять сознание.

 

— Через пару минут будет готова,— доложил кто-то расплывчатый, тут же исчезая за пределы видимости. — Устойчивость девятнадцать единиц, четверть часа гарантирована.

Над Валерией угрожающе нависал потолок и лампа в дешевом абажуре. В ушах звенело, а во рту поселился противный металлический привкус.

— Время пошло! — прохрипел кто-то сбоку, и тут же перед Валерией возник подтянутый коротко стриженый мужчина европейской наружности.

— Имя?

— Элли Валерия...

— Фамилия?

— Кавендиш.

В этом совершенно естественном ответе, казалось, было что-то неправильное, но, прежде чем это удалось понять, Валерия ответила еще на несколько вопросов.

— Как давно вы работаете на барраярскую разведку?

Вкупе с полной дезориентацией в пространстве и времени этот вопрос вверг Валерию в состояние, близкое к обмороку. Подавленный суперпентоталом или чем-то вроде него организм начал заливаться про солидных клиентов, сыпал брендами, именами, контактами...

Собеседник скривился, но минуты две или три все же слушал, после чего оборвал монолог:

— Не коммерческие вопросы, Валерия. Расскажите о своей работе на Барраяр.

Про работу на Барраяр мисс Кавендиш могла рассказывать часами. Опыт работы по подбору апартаментов для Эндрюса Формонкрифа был эпопеей, которая превращала даже самый унылый междусобойчик в веселую компанию, где собеседники с трудом сдерживали смех. Такой чопорности и глупости, как у этого клиента, Валерия не встречала ни до этого, ни после.

Удивительно, но мужчина ни разу не засмеялся; только сзади кто-то коротко и сдавленно хрюкнул, когда Валерия дошла до эпизода с мусоропроводом.

— Похоже, что это пустышка, сэр, — выдохнул кто-то за спиной Валерии после того, как вопрос про Барраяр был с тем же успехом повторен в шести или семи различных вариантах. — Или же этот контакт закамуфлирован даже от нее самой.

После очередной серии вопросов похитители согласились выслушать историю про покупку квартиры и причитания по поводу смерти несостоявшегося клиента.

—...впрочем, я все равно уже начала получать доход с этой недвижимости, пусть пока что и не в денежной форме, — заключила Валерия.

— Время…— хрипло простонал голос сзади.— У нас всего три гарантированных минуты, а потом надо ее выпроваживать.

— Если она ничего не знает, то и черт с ней. Убивать нельзя: два трупа, тем более связанных только одной квартирой— слишком подозрительно. Пусть отдает ключи и выметается, думая, что просто их потеряла. А уж домовую сигнализацию мы обойдем.

Вопрос о ключах снова поставил Валерию в тупик. Из трех положенных ей комплектов от квартиры два благополучно хранились в ее персональной банковской ячейке, вместе с оригиналами документов, а третий она незадолго до похищения отдала Джоанне.

— Тысяча чертей! Кто такая Джоанна? — взревел допрашивающий ее мужчина, но вместо Валерии ответил спокойный голос сзади:

— Джоанна Куин, ее младший коммерческий партнер. Она рассказала про эту женщину в самом начале. Наверное, имеет смысл...

— Время!— провозгласил еще раз хриплый голос, и в шею Валерии воткнулся хоботок инъектора.

* * *

Валерия могла поклясться, что выходила из дома, в котором поселила Джоанну, еще в светлое время суток. Каким образом вечер наступил так быстро — оставалось загадкой. Вроде бы ничего толком не сделала, перекусила на скорую руку чем-то, что даже не задержалось в памяти. Затем дошла до городского парка, заплатила за место на панорамной скамейке и тупо просидела на ней почти полтора часа.

«Это переутомление», — констатировала она, открывая органайзер и думая о том, куда бы воткнуть внеочередной визит к психологу без угрозы бизнесу. Прилет Джоанны сам по себе перевернул месячное расписание с ног на голову, так что задача не выглядела легкой. Покопавшись в датах и персоналиях несколько минут, Валерия послала все куда подальше и сделала то, о чем думала с утра — отзвонилась Роберту, сопроводив вызов тэгом «Деловая беседа».

Будучи настоящим комаррцем, мистер Венье среагировал моментально:

— Станция Клайн... Ох, как же оно не вовремя-то! Сейчас на рынках только-только наметилось обратное движение капитала в сторону Комарры. После этого ужасного оттока капитала, вызванного страхом барраярского нашествия, нашей экономике надо хотя бы пару спокойных лет без масштабного заграничного инвестирования. Хотя заманчиво... заманчиво. Если бы я тогда, когда ты улетела на эту станцию, не вложил все свободные средства в торговый караван Гауптмана, то обязательно стал бы вашим партнером. Сейчас, к сожалению, совсем никак. Возвращение каравана только через пять с половиной месяцев, а кредита под долю в нем мне либо не дадут, либо ограбят до нитки. Я не от хорошей жизни устроился старшим администратором по обеспечению флота Селби, дорогая. Ближайшие полгода даже самые заманчивые предложения— не для меня.

— Может, тогда поделишься соображениями, кто мог бы сейчас войти в это дело?— предложила Валерия, пропустив мимо ушей жалобы на нехватку свободных средств. — Наверняка ведь среди коммерсантов найдутся параноики, для которых даже специализирующийся на блокаде п-в туннеля флот не является гарантией безопасности. Я уж совсем не говорю о том, что стоит нашему Сенату только свистнуть, и тут будет не протолкнуться от гемов. Ты же на поставках сидишь и вроде как должен быть в курсе.

— Знаешь, есть такой человек, — немного покрутив свою адресную книгу, согласился Роберт. — Некий Теодор Гален, боковая ветвь клана Галенов. Он достаточно успешен, чтобы держать в кармане несколько весьма важных для Солстиса контрольных пакетов. Участвует в поставках энергетического оборудования для Селби, но относится к нему весьма специфично. Я сейчас сброшу тебе его контакты и дам свою рекомендацию. Потом сочтемся.

— Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь...

Завершив разговор, Валерия обнаружила смущенного мужчину в белом костюме, протягивающего ей визитку.

«Альфред Макинтайр, аналитик-консультант», — прочитала Валерия, обратив внимание на стильный голографический узор.

— Элли Валерия Кавендиш,— машинально представилась она, зачем-то полным именем, звуки которого отозвались в памяти смутными невнятными воспоминаниями, каким-то подсознательным диссонансом.

— Я проходил мимо и случайно услышал фрагмент вашей беседы, — Альфред провел банковской карточкой по сенсору, оплачивая право присесть на соседнее место.

— Видите ли, у меня имеется неплохой опыт в аналитике инвестиционных потоков, а потому на имя Теодора Галена сработало что-то вроде рефлекса.

Голос господина Макинтайра был удивительно располагающим, а представительная внешность и легкий парфюм дополняли впечатление.

Должно быть, он не местный, отчего-то подумала Валерия. Ни за что не пропустила бы такого красавца. Похоже, в моей жизни началась белая полоса. Одна случайность цепляется за другую, словно мостит мне дорогу. Квартира, Джоанна, парк, разговор, случайный и симпатичный консультант...

— Это специфический человек, с которым не каждый сможет иметь дело. Достаточно сказать, что остальной клан Галенов держится с ним подчеркнуто официально. Там какая-то невнятная история с наследованием или что-то в этом роде.

Если он запоет, я, должно быть, потеряю сознание от эстетического шока, решила Валерия. Таких голосов просто не может существовать в природе. Пусть говорит что угодно, а я буду только слушать, слушать...

— ...поэтому я рекомендую не ограничивать себя одним только Галеном, а обратить внимание на тех, у кого своих денег не так много, но зато достаточно связей. В частности, вот на этого молодого человека.

В руках Альфреда появилась еще одна визитка, на этот раз более строгая.

— Джон Рузвельт Смит? — переспросила Валерия, только чтобы Макинтайр не молчал и что-то сказал в ответ. — Это же депутат городского Совета от соседнего района. Ему можно написать требование, жалобу, но для разговора об инвестициях нужен личный контакт, а я через несколько слоев профессиональных секретарей-вышибал не пробьюсь. На политиков слова об упущенной выгоде действуют слабее, чем на простых смертных.

— Вам будет достаточно назвать первому же секретарю код, написанный на оборотной стороне, — пояснил Макинтайр, вставая со скамейки. — Вас тут же соединят и согласятся на личный разговор.

— Но... — увидев, что мужчина ее мечты собирается уходить, Валерия запаниковала.— Как же мне вас отблагодарить? Это ведь полноценная консультация, причем по вопросам бизнеса.

Макинтайр остановился и внимательно смерил Валерию взглядом, от которого хотелось застыть неподвижно или сжаться в комочек. Никакого страха, просто прилив откуда-то взявшейся покорности судьбе.

— Я найду вас чуть позже, Элли Валерия Кавендиш, — пообещал Альфред и быстрым шагом скрылся за поворотом. 

* * *

Валерия, ты непроходимая дура, думала мисс Кавендиш, разглядывая две оставленные красавцем визитки. Влюбилась с первого взгляда, разоткровенничалась, чуть ли не побежала за ним вслед... Деловые женщины, особенно если им за сорок, так себя не ведут. На память сразу же пришел ранний и катастрофически неудачный брак, в котором не было ни капли расчета. Сплошная романтика и сексуальное влечение — разве на этом можно построить хоть что-то прочное? Два с половиной года, выброшенных на помойку, только личный опыт и остался. Хорошо еще, что детей не завели — с ребенком возможность вести деловую жизнь стремятся к нулю.

По дороге домой Валерия старательно вспоминала своих школьных подруг, которые вот так же выскочили замуж в молодости и тем самым навечно приковали себя к семейному очагу. Как средство борьбы с наваждением в лице Макинтайра прием помогал слабо, зато настроение портил на полную катушку. Вдобавок выяснилось, что вместе с ключами от недавно приобретенной квартиры Валерия отдала Джоанне еще два — от дома и от офиса. Возвращаться к партнерше, которая наверняка после серии прыжков и перелетов легла спать, не хотелось, да и банковская ячейка с дубликатами располагалась всего в паре кварталов. Посетовав на закат своей удачливости, Валерия пошла пешком по практически безлюдной в это время суток улице. В отделении банка ее хорошо знали, и все формальности заняли не более пары минут. Заполучив второй комплект ключей и выпив стакан сока из автомата в холле, Валерия внезапно ощутила сильный голод.

Это было немного странно: в памяти прочно осела информация о не слишком вкусном, но довольно сбалансированном обеде в одной из мелких забегаловок, что ютились вокруг парковой зоны. Только вот отчего-то на кредитке от этого обеда не осталось никаких записей, словно бы ее кто-то угощал или она ушла, не заплатив, чего быть никак не могло.

Странное что-то происходит, решила Валерия, быстрым шагом двигаясь к дому. Происходящее ей очень не нравилось — в этом свете даже встреча с Альфредом выглядела как-то зловеще и мистически. Периодически оглядываясь и разыскивая взглядом полицейские камеры для оперативного отслеживания улицы, она дошла до перекрестка и остановилась пропустить одинокую черную машину.

Что именно произошло потом, Валерия поняла много позже по отрывочным воспоминаниям. Началось все с того, что сзади, непростительно близко от нее, внезапно оказался кто-то еще. Рука Валерии машинально потянулась к баллончику с защитным спреем… но тут резко распахнулась одна из дверей начавшей торможение машины. С заднего сидения навстречу вылетел незнакомец в каком-то военном мундире.

Мгновением позже подошедший сзади резко толкнул мисс Кавендиш под колеса, а также попытался вырвать у нее сумочку. Но если с сумочкой у него все получилось, то с падением жертвы под колеса вышел конфуз: — военный, едва не ударившись лбом о ветровое стекло, успел схватить Валерию за локоть и, чуть не вывихнув его, подправить траекторию, завершившуюся не под машиной, а на ее капоте.

Пока Валерия и водитель машины ошеломленно разглядывали друг друга через стекло, драка успела завершиться победой военного.

— Барра-комарра! Чертовы правила на этой планете! Франсуа! Ах, нет, он уже убежал...

Валерия медленно сползла по капоту на тротуарную плитку, машинально подобрала любезно протянутую ей сумочку и только сейчас смогла разглядеть лицо спасителя. Впрочем, если бы он не нагнулся чтобы подать ей руку, пришлось бы подниматься самой и задирать голову, поскольку он оказался заметно выше ее. Немолодой — сначала Валерия по привычке дала ему где-то шестьдесят, но, разглядев не свойственный комаррцам загар, опустила планку до своего возраста. Волевой подбородок, короткая стрижка, глубоко посаженные глаза. В нем не было красоты и изящества Макинтайра, но зато по части мужественности он мог бы дать красавчику Альфреду пятидесятипроцентную фору.

— Прошу прощения, мисс...

Говорил он с легким напряжением, будто пытаясь тщательно, но безуспешно скрыть свой акцент. 

— Элли Валерия Кавендиш,— она снова отчего-то использовала свое полное имя, ощутив при этом какое-то подобие deja vu. Альфред и спаситель выглядели едва ли не антиподами, а уж в том, что они с разных планет, не было ни малейшего сомнения.

— Мисс Элли Кавендиш, — послушно повторил он. — Боюсь, что наше с Франсуа появление форсировало запуск цепочки не слишком приятных событий. Но, поскольку у нападающего был нож, мне кажется, сначала он собирался воспользоваться им.

— Я не люблю, когда меня называют Элли, у меня с детства аллергия на это имя и дороги из желтого кирпича. Лучше просто — Валерия Кавендиш...

В этот момент Валерия распознала акцент собеседника, и у нее закружилась голова. Пришлось снова воспользоваться услужливой помощью спасителя, сделать пару шагов и прислониться к машине. Барраярцы, варвары, до недавнего времени нагонявшие страх на планету. Вместо того, чтобы быть благодарными комарро-бетанской экспедиции, сумевшей открыть путь к потерянной колонии, они отстроили приличных размеров боевой флот и неторопливо выдавили комаррские диспетчерские службы к самому последнему п-в туннелю. Год или два назад угроза нападения на Комарру приобрела реальные очертания, после чего Сенату пришлось отбиваться от предложений Колонии Бета и Цетаганды о вводе ограниченного контингента для защиты прыжковой точки. Но что они делают здесь, в одном из самых безлюдных районов Солстиса? Отчего остановились, и кто был этот человек с ножом?

— Леди нуждается в отдыхе и чашечке кофе, — заметил Франсуа, покинув водительское сидение, чтобы подобрать валяющийся на тротуаре нож. Валерия судорожно сжалась, когда он подошел к ней и продемонстрировал длинное лезвие с серой пластиковой рукояткой.

— Биопластик, — вздохнул спаситель, изучив находку. — Этот материал с аппетитом пожирает все органические следы, даже лаборатория вряд ли сумеет определить личность нападавшего по отпечаткам пальцев или остаткам ДНК. Впрочем, это необязательно — его выдал стиль, в котором он пытался сопротивляться.

— Кто это был и кто, черт побери, вы сами? — Валерия с трудом подавила дрожь в голосе, но нервные интонации все равно проскальзывали. Баллончик со спреем не казался достаточной защитой от этой парочки.

— Барра-комарра... Некоторым вещам все-таки надо учиться с детства, — пробормотал спаситель. — Непростительная промашка...

— Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Николай Гришнов, я из посольства Барраяра на вашей гостеприимной планете. А это мой водитель, Франсуа Лабуре. В свою очередь о том типе, который убежал не представившись, могу сообщить только то, что он — цетагандийский шпион.

Поклон, который изобразил Гришнов, был несколько неуклюж, но определенно искренен. Только вот объяснение барраярцев звучало... фантастично. Даже слишком.

— Меня пытался убить цетагандийский шпион? — Валерия попробовала картинно хохотнуть, но вышло слишком похоже на икоту.

— Франсуа, посмотри по карте, где тут ближайшее круглосуточное кафе, нам с леди необходимо поговорить за чашечкой чего-нибудь горячего.

— Я покажу...

Валерия специально выбрала знакомое заведение, где в случае чего можно было положиться на персонал и службу безопасности. А еще где-то в списке входящих вызовов прятался телефон того полицейского, который сообщил о смерти мистера Гарриса. Отчего-то казалось, что эта смерть каким-то образом связана с вечерним происшествием. В куполах убивали достаточно редко, главным образом в домах, под прикрытием закона о частной жизни; делать это на улицах, под присмотром камер наблюдения решались только инопланетники.

Официант, принявший заказ от барраярца, не удивился столь экзотическому соседству. Валерия часто встречалась по деловым вопросам с самыми разнообразными людьми.

— Вы не ушиблись, там, на перекрестке? — обеспокоенно спросил Гришнов, пристально и крайне бестактно вглядываясь в лицо Валерии. От такого взгляда хотелось спрятаться подальше, пусть его обладатель и был всего лишь варваром с отсталой милитаризованной планеты. — Головокружение, ощущение тошноты, пульс в висках, мигрень?

— Н-нет, — чуть запнувшись, ответила Валерия, пораженная сочетанием внимания и бесцеремонности. — Хотя да, голова немного кружится.

— Внезапные немотивированные эмоции? Резкие перепады настроения? Провалы в памяти? Негативная физиологическая реакция на определенные слова или поступки?

Голос Гришнова стал чуть тверже, завороженная им Валерия не заметила, как ее запястье оказалось в его руке. Проверка пульса.

— Полагаете, у меня сотрясение мозга?

— Полагаю, что вы уже встречались с тем господином, который хотел вас недавно убить, мисс Кавендиш. Но если эта встреча отчего-то выпала из вашей памяти, должны были остаться какие-то побочные следы от медикаментозного вмешательства. Например... след инъектора в районе затылка.

От мысли, что этот варвар будет прикасаться к ее волосам, Валерию передернуло.

— Вы бредите, мистер Гришнов! Чем тешить свою паранойю, лучше расскажите мне, каким образом это нападение может быть связано с убийством Саймона Гарриса?

Теперь передернуло уже Гришнова. Валерия уловила это практически незаметное движение по тому, как вздрогнули пальцы на ее запястье.

— Вы были знакомы с мистером Гаррисом... Знаете, это многое объясняет.

К сожалению, на этом лаконичный рассказ подошел к концу. Пауза, во время которой Гришнов пил кофе, уступила место паузе с какими-то глубокими и, вероятно, не очень приятными размышлениями. Валерия считала себя неплохим физиономистом — это серьезно помогало в работе с клиентами, но тут она словно наткнулась на прочную стену. С разбега наткнулась.

— Знаете, Валерия, — неожиданно переходя на менее официальный стиль, произнес Гришнов после еще одного глотка кофе. — Вы стали случайной жертвой большой и очень нехорошей политической игры. С участием шпионов, убийц, психопатов. Мне, право слово, очень жаль, что так получилось. Я не знал мистера Гарриса лично, но в курсе, на кого он работал — такие вещи, как правило, не проходят мимо меня, особенно во время небольшой приватной поездки, косвенно связанной с происходящим тут.

Отчего-то в этот момент Валерии стало так страшно, будто слова барраярца открыли коробку со всем накопленным за день страхом. Затаив дыхание, она вслушивалась в тихий неторопливый монолог.

— Поверьте моему опыту в играх подобного рода, эти люди не оставят вас в покое. Им нужна эта квартира, так некстати выкупленная вами с торгов. Более того, она нужна им срочно, в течение нескольких последующих суток. Вы неосторожно привлекли к себе внимание, и теперь эту ошибку придется исправлять. Мой совет— поскорее избавьтесь от этой недвижимости. Я готов даже сам выкупить эту квартиру по той цене, которую вы за нее дали на торгах — к сожалению, сейчас фонды барраярского посольства исчерпаны, и бОльшую сумму выделить не удастся. Кредит же мне вряд ли выдадут: в этом финансовом году нашу планету принято недолюбливать. Когда же от квартиры получится избавиться, поправьте свое здоровье на каком-нибудь курорте, позвольте себе небольшой отпуск: достаточно месяца или двух, чтобы все тихло и пришло в норму.

И ему тоже хочется получить мой трофей, догадалась Валерия. Только чуть более цивилизованными методами, нежели нож в спину или толчок под машину. С одной стороны это соображение несколько успокаивало, но с другой — дико раздражало.

— Благодарю за совет, мистер Гришнов, — она встала и поправила свой пиджак, каким-то чудом не перепачкавшийся во всех уличных передрягах. — Я воспользуюсь им сразу же, как представится возможность. А сейчас, прошу прощения, мне необходимо отдохнуть. Доброй вам ночи.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Валерия быстро зашагала к выходу, внутренне готовясь к неприятному повороту. Если это произойдет, то пусть лучше здесь, где обслуживающий персонал может легко вызвать дежурный отряд полиции...

— Франсуа проводит вас, мисс. Для вашей же безопасности.

И все. Никакой агрессии, никаких попыток остановить или удержать. Только чуть повышенный голос — для того, чтобы она гарантированно услышала реплику. Это было... неожиданно. 

Растерявшись, Валерия позволила проводить себя до дома и, лишь заперев дверь на все три замка, поняла, что слишком измотана даже для того, чтобы добраться до холодильника и поужинать. Сил хватило только на путь до кровати и настройку будильника на персональном комме.

* * *

Из дремоты Валерию вывел запах хорошего кофе. Он был неуместен, порождал какие-то совершенно сумасшедшие ассоциации, беспокоил и требовал скорее проснуться. 

Полтора бетанских доллара за чашку, подумала Валерия, открывая глаза. Следующая мысль была более приближена к реальности, а потому заставила мисс Кавендиш подскочить и броситься к шкафу, в одном из отделений которого лежал купленный когда-то давно «для самообороны на диких планетах» парализатор. Потому что дома взяться этому запаху было решительно неоткуда. Кофе-машина на кухне выдавала продукт с менее насыщенным ароматом, а варить кофе в турке Валерия так и не научилась, хотя во время замужества и предпринимала несколько попыток.

— Не стоит беспокойства, — произнес за ее спиной мягкий женский голос, сопровождающийся усилением кофейного аромата. — Я взяла на себя смелость нарушить ваше уединение, мисс Кавендиш, только потому, что это был вопрос вашей жизни и смерти.

Рука Валерии замерла в нескольких дюймах от заветной коробки. Скосив правый глаз, она разглядела в боковом зеркале невысокую шатенку спортивного телосложения, в деловом костюме комаррского кроя и с кофейной чашкой из праздничного сервиза.

— Осмелюсь заметить, что батарея вашего парализатора разряжена, и как оружие в ближайшие шесть часов он не представляет угрозы. С вашей стороны правильно соблюдать технику безопасности, но запасную батарею все-таки стоит держать заряженной.

Парализатор лежал в коробке с того момента, как Валерия вернулась со станции Клайн. Правила компании-перевозчика запрещали перевозить его в заряженном состоянии, вспомнила она, медленно поворачиваясь к незнакомке. Ситуация была бы более неловкой, если бы вчера вечером хватило бы сил раздеться, а не завалиться на кровать сразу после откидывания в сторону туфель.

— Аманда Торн, — представилась женщина, делая несколько шагов навстречу и протягивая Валерии кофе. — Старший консультант бетанского комитета внешней ассимиляции. У вас тут были серьезные проблемы, а потому, мисс Кавендиш, нам пришлось вмешаться. Приношу свои извинения за бестактность, однако, после вашей встречи с заместителем министра политического воспитания...

— Кем-кем? — переспросила Валерия, расплескивая горячий кофе по ковровому покрытию. Руки с утра и так дрожат, а тут еще это...

— Николай Гришнов, заместитель министра политического воспитания, — терпеливо пояснила Аманда. — Так на Барраяре называют подчиненную императору тоталитарную организацию. Преследование инакомыслящих, ограничение свободы слова, цензура, контроль за поведением граждан — воспитательный процесс на Барраяре выглядит именно так. Поверьте, я знаю, что вы были не в курсе. Только цетагандийцы не знают. Для них вы — барраярский агент, поставивший под угрозу одну из их операций. 

— Это повод вламываться в мой дом без предупреждения?

Валерия успела взять себя в руки, попробовала пройти на кухню и обнаружила, что Аманда нисколько не препятствует ее передвижениям, ухитряясь оставаться неподалеку, но не путаться под ногами.

На кухонном столе Валерию ждал сюрприз — расстеленная металлизированная ткань, на которой лежало два десятка почерневших и оплавленных пуговиц. Во всяком случае, больше всего эти предметы напоминали именно пуговицы, а не что-либо другое. От стола слабо пахло паленым пластиком.

— Я была не первой, кто заходил сюда без предупреждения.

Аманда взяла одну из «пуговиц» и протянула ее Валерии.

— Эти подслушивающие и подсматривающие устройства цетагандийцы установили в вашей квартире вчера вечером. Еще пять «жучков» до сих пор находятся в вашей одежде, но сигнал от них сейчас блокируется. После того как вы переоденетесь, я расправлюсь и с ними. Кстати, два из этой пятерки — барраярские, сразу видна более грубая технология.

Валерия вспомнила лицо Гришнова, такое прямое и бесхитростное, такое обманчивое. Преследования, установка подслушивающих устройств. До чего же мерзко!

— Успокойтесь, Валерия, все самое страшное уже позади. Мы отследили кодированную передачу еще вчера вечером, а потому в курсе того, о чем вы разговаривали в кафе. К сожалению, цетагандийский код сложен, и все, что было до вашей застольной беседы с Гришновым, осталось за кадром. Вы не могли бы прояснить некоторые моменты?

 

— Раз уж вы проникли ко мне в дом, то отчего не прибегли к суперпентоталу? — огрызнулась она в ответ на последний вопрос. — Я ведь догадываюсь, что под вывеской комитета внешней ассимиляции тоже скрывается что-то вроде разведки. И я не настолько наивна, чтобы считать, будто вы поверите каждому моему слову.

— У вас очень специфическая реакция на суперпентотал, — призналась Аманда, присаживаясь в углу. — Следы его распада долго не выводятся из вашей крови и делают повторное применение вещества неэффективным. Так что еще как минимум шестьдесят-семьдесят часов серьезно нарушенный обмен веществ защищает вас от медикаментозных форм допроса. Впрочем, это известно только мне и цетагандийцам, барраярцы могут и рискнуть — ведь в случае чего анафилактический шок будет у вас, а не у них.

В качестве завтрака Валерия выбрала яичный пирог с ветчиной, в основном, потому что ветчину следовало резать на мелкие ломтики, а настроение как раз располагало к работе с ножом. Но первый же разрез напомнил происшествие на перекрестке и оружие несостоявшегося убийцы. Образ Гришнова как-то не сочетался с бессмысленным убийством — по виду этого человека можно было сказать, что тот готов убивать, но не готов делать это беспричинно.

— До нашего разговора в кафе... — начала было Валерия, однако сообразила, что осведомленность Аманды только с этого момента может иметь альтернативное объяснение. Более грубая технология, говорите? Но только включением барраярских «жучков» можно объяснить информированность мисс Торн. Должно быть, Гришнов прицепил подслушивающие устройства, когда помогал ей усесться за столик. Черт побери, а ведь жест выглядел так галантно — вот и доверяй после этого светским манерам варваров! Только вот и словам этой Аманды, получается, надо доверять через раз.

— Я возвращалась домой, когда на меня неожиданно напали со спины, — к счастью, у Валерии была возможность взвесить каждое слово: процедура дегидратации яичного пирога отвлекала от разговора. — Кто-то хотел сбросить меня под колеса машины или, если это не выйдет, ударить ножом в спину. Мне повезло, что в автомобиле ехал Гришнов...

Теперь, рассказывая, Валерия и сама слышала, как наивно и натянуто звучит эта версия. А что если Аманда решит, что имеет дело с барраярской шпионкой?

— Одинокая машина в нужном месте и в нужное время? — хмыкнула за спиной мисс Торн. — И прекрасный принц, спасающий главную героиню в последний момент... Все это выглядит не слишком достоверно.

Прекрасный принц... Валерия вспомнила Альфреда и отчаянно закусила губу. К счастью, у нее осталась визитка и хороший повод связаться с ним после встречи с мистером Смитом.

— Возможно... Но мне в тот вечер было не до проверок. То одно, то другое... стоп! Вы сказали, что я защищена от суперпентотала еще на несколько суток... Получается, что меня кто-то накачал, а я не в курсе? И почему я ничего не помню?

— Сильная индивидуальная реакция вкупе с одним хитроумным препаратом для прочистки мозгов.

Аманда даже глазом не повела, когда Валерия протянула ей приготовленную порцию.

— У этого препарата имеется ряд побочных эффектов, из-за которых наша служба старается его не применять. Например, в сочетании с некоторыми группами лекарств он может вызывать краткосрочные, но невероятно острые приступы влюбленности. Так что если у вас вдруг появились какие-то романтические мысли относительно Гришнова — буду вынуждена вас разочаровать: не совсем банальная, но химия.

Валерии страшно захотелось запустить в Аманду тарелкой с пирогом. А еще залить сверху остатками молока. Альфред! Альфред, а не этот дурацкий варвар, будь он хоть самим императором!

Осторожность и привычка не совершать импульсивных поступков оказались сильнее эмоционального порыва. А еще, сообразила Валерия, если о существовании мистера Макинтайра узнает бетанская разведка, то и он может попасть в оборот. Пускай пока что все его следы, скрываются в пухлой визитнице, среди сотен других, мало чем отличающихся деловых контактов. А если это на самом деле только химия и ничего больше, то через несколько дней она просто поблагодарит своего консультанта за хороший совет да переведет на его счет небольшую сумму. Любовь любовью, а бизнес требует обширных деловых связей.

— В любом случае, я бы не стала доверять Гришнову,— то ли не заметив мимолетного приступа ярости, то ли неправильно его интерпретировав, Аманда продолжила разговор. — Для Барраяра ваша планета — слишком лакомый кусочек, можно сказать, дверь в Галактику, защищаемая при помощи сложной системы политических компромиссов и одного сравнительно небольшого флота наемников. Если бы не наше гуманитарное влияние, здесь бы уже пылала война, а десантники барраярцев и цетагандийцев встречались бы на улицах чаще, чем местные жители. Вам, комаррцам не повезло оказаться меж двух империй, патологически жадных до завоеваний. Но если у Цетаганды есть выбор, то у Барраяра его нет. Наша историческая миссия — удержать этих варваров взаперти до тех пор, пока переизбыток агрессии, накопленной за века изоляции, не устремится в конструктивное русло — от военных завоеваний к научной деятельности, экономической экспансии, духовному развитию. Пусть сейчас с точки зрения самих барраярцев мы и выглядим злодеями, но через век-другой они скажут нам спасибо за оказанную помощь.

Валерия жадно поглощала завтрак, не забывая вовремя кивать головой и одобрительно мычать там, где это предполагалось.

— При этом нельзя и о цетагандийцах забывать! Ведь кто может пойти на столь бескомпромиссное нарушение закона помимо зацикленных на войне гемов? Воинственный Барраяр— та самая игрушка, о которой они мечтали с детства. Каких трудов нам стоило прогнать их с только что открытой планеты! Какие дипломатические усилия были потрачены, на сколько рычагов пришлось надавить, чтобы Цетаганда сделала то, чего раньше не делала никогда — отпустила добычу. Вот она, подлинная победа гуманизма и демократии: мы не сделали ни единого выстрела, не убили ни одного цетагандийского военного — но победили! Только гемы хотят украсть нашу победу, по возможности вместе со всеми вашими п-в туннелями и доходами за их использование.

Валерия вспомнила дебаты более чем годичной давности, когда Сенат обсуждал вопрос привлечения цетагандийских сил к защите барраярского п-в туннеля. У варваров появились боевые корабли в количествах, превышающих силы гражданской обороны. На верфях, конечно же, заложили сразу шесть новых крейсеров, но любому комаррцу, умеющему считать деньги, становилось ясно, что это тупик.

Больше боевой флот — больше текущих эксплуатационных расходов. Расходы в свою очередь бьют по кошельку, отвлекают людей и ресурсы от выгодных коммерческих маршрутов. А не приведи господь, начнется гонка вооружений? Варвары обладают ресурсами и полезными ископаемыми целой планеты! В их распоряжении пояса астероидов в системах промежуточных прыжков, они— фанатики, готовые голодать, но строить боевые корабли один за другим...

Как все-таки хорошо, что Сенат решил поставить на защиту туннеля флот Селби, один из самых мощных наемных флотов в галактике. Даже если варваров не удастся сдержать, будет выиграно необходимое время. На эвакуацию самого ценного, на вызов цетагандийского флота, на оказание дипломатического давления со стороны Беты... Но последствия возникшего тогда оттока капитала сказывались до сих пор.

От мыслей про отток капитала ассоциативная цепочка перешла к проблемам поиска инвестиций; от инвестиций, минуя Альфреда, — к Джоанне. Если цетагандийцам была нужна не столько сама Валерия, сколько купленная ею квартира, что мешало им проникнуть туда этой ночью?

— Я предлагаю вам, дорогая, не слишком задумываться над моим предложением. В наше время роль внештатного агента — это возможность легкого и не слишком обременительного заработка без отрыва от основного рода деятельности. Наша экономика в состоянии не только содержать преданного ей человека на довольно высоком уровне, но и обеспечивать его максимально реалистичным прикрытием.

Продавайте и покупайте, получайте доход — мы не будем вмешиваться. Разве что иногда порекомендуем какую-нибудь выгодную цепочку сделок или особо сговорчивого инвестора.

Она не знает про Джоанну, догадалась Валерия, складывая грязные тарелки в посудомойку. Надо предупредить партнершу и подыскивать для нее какое-то более безопасное жилье. А затем быстро продать злополучную квартиру и забыть обо всей шпионской круговерти, как о ночном кошмаре.

И тут в дверь очень некстати позвонили. Валерия вытащила из кармана комм, чтобы активировать функцию «глазок», но Аманда среагировала еще быстрее. Подскочив к окну, она распахнула его и высунулась наружу.

— Второй этаж, не страшно, — тихим голосом произнесла бетанка. — Можно встать ногой на аварийный компрессор справа от окна и спрыгнуть уже оттуда. Только быстрее, быстрее! Это цетагандийцы!

Валерия не колебалась. Врала Аманда по мелочам или нет, но что такое цетагандийцы, было уже понятно.

— Стой! Тебе надо переодеться! Жучки!

Пришлось спрыгивать с подоконника обратно на кухню и, срывая с себя одежду, помчаться в спальню. Аманда тем временем уронила шкаф в прихожей и теперь устраивалась за баррикадой.

— Все, включая нижнее белье! Я не отслеживала, куда конкретно прицепили подслушку, а проверять каждый шов — нет времени!

Цетагандийцы тем временем убедились, что открывать им не будут, и приступили к взлому замков. Судя по тому, с какой легкостью в квартиру проникла Аманда, это был вопрос нескольких минут.

— Идиотизм, — прошипела Валерия, оставшись в чем мать родила. — Сейчас сюда ворвутся вооруженные до зубов вояки, а я тут выбираю, какую блузку натянуть...

От переизбытка адреналина дрожали руки, плохо гнулись пальцы, клацали зубы... привести себя если не в приличный, то хотя бы в относительно одетый вид удалось только тогда, когда цетагандийцам удалось открыть первую дверь. Вот уж пригодилось многократно раскритикованное устройство комаррских домов — с двойными окнами и дверями, с атмосферной подкачкой на случай декомпрессии.

— Быстрее, быстрее! — прошипела Аманда. — Уходите и прячьтесь где можете. Я вас потом разыщу.

— Они вас не убьют?

Встав на компрессор, оказавшийся пыльным и шатким, Валерия сообразила, что бетанка не собирается уходить.

— Им нужны вы, а не я. Между Бетой и Цетагандой пока что соблюдаются определенные негласные соглашения, так что отделаюсь парой часов паралича и приступом мигрени. Кроме того, их только двое — есть неплохие шансы сыграть вничью, а там меня подстрахуют.

Ее подстрахуют, подумала Валерия, присматривая место для приземления. А вот кто подстрахует меня? Или тех же цетов — неужели никто не страхует их?

Основная масса офисных рабочих уже проследовала к своим рабочим местам. Пересменок технических служб проходил еще раньше, улица снова была почти что пуста — по ней прогуливался только один флотский, коренастый парень лет двадцати пяти с задумчивым лицом восточноазиатского типа. Как назло, именно сейчас он проходил как раз под окном Валерии.

— Поберегитесь! – чуть повысив голос и постаравшись сделать так, чтобы он не дрожал, попросила Валерия, собираясь с духом. Мужчина с любопытством поднял голову, остановился, цокнул языком и отступил на пару шагов.

Если я сейчас сломаю или подверну ногу, меня убьют, всплыла трусливая мысль. А если высунутся из окна, увидят свою жертву стоящей на компрессоре и выстрелят из парализатора — то и шею могу сломать.

Непроизвольно и совершенно иррационально зажмурившись, Валерия оттолкнулась от стены, полетела вниз… и приземлилась прямиком в мужские объятия.

— У меня на родине такие трюки с выскакиванием из окон обычно проделывают мужчины,— широко улыбнувшись, произнес поймавший Валерию. — Кроме того, культурная традиция требует, чтобы леди, если она прыгает откуда-то сверху, кто-то ловил.

— Нам надо отсюда поскорее убраться, — выдохнула Валерия, не зная, как реагировать на подобную вольность. — Мне нельзя тут оставаться.

Она сама не знала, откуда у нее вырвалось это «нам». Чуть позже, когда Валерия мысленно разобрала ситуацию, возникло предположение, что ей не хотелось оставлять свидетелей своего прыжка на расправу кровожадным гемам.

Мужчина коротко хмыкнул, но не опустил Валерию на землю, а подхватил ее покрепче и побежал с неплохой скоростью.

— Куда? — коротко выдохнул он, приближаясь к первому перекрестку. — Я не местный…

— -Направо, — скомандовала Валерия. – Там стоянка такси.

До стоянки было еще полтора квартала, к финишу мужчина покрылся легкими капельками пота, однако темпа не сбавил и с дыхания не сбился.

— Я плачу, — попытка вернуть контроль над ситуацией в салоне такси также провалилась.

— Если мы удираем по-настоящему, то не стоит светить своей кредиткой,— заметил парень, поправляя свой мундир. — Кроме того, у меня флотская карточка, и чтобы отследить, кому конкретно она принадлежит, необходимо проникнуть в компьютеры главной бухгалтерии на флагманском корабле. Один звонок знакомому офицеру — и запросы подобного рода будут отслеживаться с повышенной тщательностью.

— Такой молодой, а ориентируешься быстро, — Валерии хватило сообразительности, чтобы в качестве цели назначения указать не злополучную квартиру, а расположенный неподалеку парк. — Только зря ты так стремительно влез в эту историю. Один труп тут уже есть, и вот-вот может появиться второй, мой.

— Я с Земли, — пожал плечами парень, — Кстати, забыл представиться — младший лейтенант Ки Танг, флот Селби. До полуночи в краткосрочном отпуске вместе с еще двумя сотнями флотских. Поскольку дело серьезное, целиком и полностью к вашим услугам, мэм.

— Ээээ... Валерия, — она прикусила язык, подавив желание снова произнести нелюбимое имя, — Кавендиш.

С этой фразой «Элли Валерия Кавендиш» определенно было что-то не так. Если цетагандийцы допрашивали ее менее суток назад, а затем заставили забыть подробности допроса… не могли ли они при помощи гипноза оставить в ее подсознании какую-то команду, реагирующую на подобный ключ?

— Вы очень загадочны, мисс Кавендиш, — оценил крохотную заминку перед фамилией младший лейтенант. – Я соберу все свои силы, чтобы умерить свое любопытство и даже отвернусь, чтоб вы привели себя в порядок. Насколько я помню карту, мы прибудем минут через пять-шесть, а в таком виде вы, безусловно, привлечете к себе внимание.

Только сейчас Валерия сообразила, что надела блузку наизнанку, а из кармана делового пиджака торчит рукоять так и не заряженного парализатора. Хорошо еще, что ничего катастрофического не случилось с брюками, потому как натягивать их пришлось на голое тело.

Из такси ей удалось выйти в сравнительно нормальном виде, даже относительно причесанной — расческу любезно одолжил Ки Танг, хотя зачем она ему, бреющемуся налысо, Валерия так и не поняла.

— Тут неподалеку живет мой коммерческий партнер, — убедившись в отсутствии кого-либо поблизости и взяв лейтенанта под руку так, чтоб было похоже на прогуливающуюся парочку, зашептала она. Сейчас я попрошу тебя зайти к ней, передать привет от коммерческого директора компании «Поллукс трэвел», а затем намекнуть, что ей стоит прогуляться с тобой до вон той скамеечки. Когда вы придете, подождите минут пять, я подойду к вам.

— Мы уже «на ты»?

— Я не могу выдерживать официальный стиль в приватной беседе с мужчиной, у которого была в объятиях менее четверти часа назад, — напустив на себя загадочный вид, произнесла Валерия. — Остальные подробности обещаю рассказать, когда вы вернетесь, не приведя за собой слежку. Пересказывать дважды было бы… нерационально.

Ки Танг быстрой походкой направился в указанном направлении. Проводив его взглядом и отметив, что парень слегка покраснел от смущения, Валерия устроилась в беседке неподалеку и принялась перебирать содержимое захваченной в последний момент сумочки.

Говорят, что в дамской сумочке скрываются неевклидовы пространства и пятимерные туннели, а потому в ней можно отыскать что угодно. Но именно этого сейчас и не хотелось. Валерия помнила, что с этой сумочкой ходила целый день по Солтису, что именно ее вырывал цетагандиец и любезно подавал Гришнов. И цетагандийцы, и барраярцы вполне могли поместить туда один из своих «жучков». Что уж говорить, бетанцев из этого списка тоже не следовало исключать. Обследовав сумочку и все ее содержимое Валерия с облегчением исключила гемов и Гришнова из списка подслушивающих. Спрятать что-то в дамской сумочке, причем незаметно для ее обладательницы, смогла бы разве что Аманда, и то потому, что сама являлась женщиной.

Пара из Джоанны и Ки Танга вышла симпатичная. Они даже чем-то были похожи, то ли энергичной упругой походкой, то ли озадаченным и заинтригованным выражением лица.

После сжатого рассказа младший лейтенант нахмурился, а Джоанна явно расстроилась.

— Я тут с таким мужчиной познакомилась… Он просто супер. Сильный, галантный, богатый, а еще обещал позвонить сегодня вечером и помочь с поиском инвесторов.

По ряду косвенных признаков Валерия заключила, что знакомство растянулось на всю ночь и прервалось незадолго до прибытия Танга. Это объясняло расстройство Джоанны — провести следующую встречу в дешевом гостиничном номере космопорта было бы слишком… эклектично.

— Повышенная активность разведок, — выдохнул Ки Танг, почесав затылок. – Это не сулит ничего хорошего флоту. В договоре прописана оборона двух п-в-туннелей и всего внутреннего космического пространства. Первый туннель, как всем известно, ведет к Барраяру, но мало кто знает, что второй соединяет Комарру с Цетагандой, а первую скрипку в этой игре сейчас ведут гемы. Сейчас я отведу вас в безопасное место, а затем буду вынужден удалиться в расположение штаба. Наши офицеры сотрудничают с вашей полицией, а потому смогут получить досье на Саймона Гарриса — и, быть может, тогда удастся узнать, зачем всем нужна эта чертова квартира.

— Мне всегда казалось, что дом или фрагмент дома – это недвижимость, а недвижимость невозможно похитить, спрятать и так далее,— поддержала лейтенанта Джоанна.

— Ты слишком мало крутишься в нашем бизнесе. Риэлторы способны еще и не на такие фокусы, хотя в данном случае я бы предположила, что им необходимо что-то очень хорошо спрятанное в квартире. Возможно — то, что нельзя бесшумно похитить или перевезти, не подняв на ноги полицию, — подытожила Валерия, в целом соглашаясь со словами Танга. — А что за безопасное место у тебя на примете?

* * *

— Военно-исторический клуб?

Танг лаконично кивнул, то ли в знак подтверждения, то ли просто здороваясь с проходящим мимо старичком.

— Идеальное место. О нем вообще мало кто вспоминает, кроме любителей. Здесь хорошая библиотека, есть гостевые комнаты — клуб регулярно приглашает для чтения лекций всевозможных инопланетников. А еще тут не принято вмешиваться в дела друг друга, главное — соблюдать тишину и порядок... ну, за исключением дебатов или разыгрываемых на голографическом симуляторе сражений.

Джоанна посмотрела на лейтенанта с уважением.

— Я здесь имею кое-какие связи, — смутился Ки, поглядывая по сторонам. — Но это главным образом из-за моего происхождения. Дело в том, что яс Земли, многие места сражений и военные музеи посетил лично. А вчера вечером читал здесь лекцию о военном искусстве Древнего Китая.

Гостевая комната оказалась скромным двухместным номером, украшенным старинными репродукциями. Здесь имелась собственная душевая комната, туалет, но не кухня — ее Танг показал чуть позже, после того, как о чем-то поговорил с администратором клуба.

— На ближайшие пару суток вы в безопасности, — подытожил лейтенант, уладив все формальности по размещению спутниц. — Увы, мне надо будет бежать в штаб. Связь — только по комму Джоанны, чтобы не засвечивать контакт с флотом. Как только появится информация о Гаррисе, позвоню.

Слово «позвоню» запустило для Валерии очередную цепочку ассоциаций, завершившуюся осознанием того, что надо срочно связаться с Венье.

— Как ты думаешь, он из земной разведки или просто добрый самаритянин? — поинтересовалась Джоанна, когда младший лейтенант удалился.

— Предпочитаю второй вариант... в противном случае очень легко впасть в паранойю. Ты лучше подумай, как я могу отсюда выйти на связь. Наметился любопытный инвестиционный вариант, через Теодора Галена, но, чтобы выйти на него, надо уточнить кое-что у Роберта. А после того как мы добудем гарантии инвестиций, можно будет отправиться к тебе домой — подальше от всех этих шпионских разборок. На Станции Клайн мы будем уже неинтересны ни цетам ни барраярцам.

Про Аманду и сделанное ей предложение Валерия предпочла умолчать. Некоторые вещи лучше обдумывать молча, ни с кем не делясь соображениями.

После непродолжительного мозгового штурма деловые партнеры решились посетить близлежащий торговый центр и позвонить из неприметной закусочной с несколькими выходами.

— Ты куда запропастилась? — с ходу набросился на Валерию Роберт. — Комм дома не работает, мобильный отключен. Так себя во время поиска денег на крупный инвестиционный проект не ведут. Я тут кручусь как белка в колесе, пробиваю тебе дорогу к Галену, а ты развлекаешься невесть где...

— Стоп!

Возможно, Валерии передались интонации Аманды и Ки Танга, а возможно, сказалась атмосфера военно-исторического клуба, но этой короткой реплики хватило, чтобы Роберт моментально замолчал и выслушал краткий пересказ событий последних суток.

— У меня нехорошие предчувствия, — мистер Венье не тратил времени даром, параллельно изучая список деловых контактов. — Этот Саймон Гаррис плотно увязан в вопросах поставок для флота Селби. И если ты стала невольной жертвой разборок спецслужб, то относительно этого типа так не скажешь. Похоже, квартира должна была достаться ему, но ты вмешалась раньше, и он решил исправить ошибку, пусть даже ценой потери кругленькой суммы. Но не успел. Так что он тоже наверняка чей-то шпион. Мне придется поднять на уши всю нашу службу безопасности, чтоб перепроверить все каналы поставок и сами поставки, в которых он отметился. Может, это перестраховка, но вероятность саботажа или диверсии исключать нельзя.

Валерии пришлось признать, что в словах Роберта имелось рациональное зерно. Диверсии на флоте могли сыграть на руку как барраярцам, так и цетагандийцам, разве что Бету непонятно, как приплести. К черту! Шпионами пусть занимается кто-нибудь другой, для этого существуют профессионалы. А у нее другая забота: деньги на строительство нового сектора.

— Возвращаемся к нашим делам: что там с аудиенцией у Галена?

Венье сделал пометку в органайзере и только после этого ответил на вопрос.

— Сегодня, в 16:00 в его офисе. Тебя и твоего партнера будут ждать. Только, ради всего святого, найми на следующие пару-тройку дней частную охрану. Вряд ли инопланетники решатся устраивать здесь массовые кровопролития, а от парализаторов и ножей в спину квалифицированный телохранитель должен защитить.

— Я... подумаю над этим предложением, — пообещала Валерия, прикидывая, во сколько обойдутся услуги профессионала, особенно когда тот узнает, с кем придется иметь дело.

* * *

Основной проблемой пребывания в гостевой комнате военных историков являлась неисправность стоявшего в ней комм-пульта. Опасаясь использовать свой аппарат, в который тоже могли при желании насажать «жучков», Валерия полчаса мерила шагами предоставленное им помещение — от стены до стены.

— Это избыток адреналина, — констатировала Джоанна, оккупировав одну из кроватей. — У меня такое тоже случалось.

Бесцельное хождение представлялось крайне неэффективным способом тратить свою внутреннюю энергию, а потому на ум как-то сам собой пришел Альфред. Пришел и под давлением многочисленных сомнений в естественности чувств к нему тактично удалился. Его место заняла мысль назначить встречу с тем самым Джоном Рузвельтом Смитом. Визитка с кодом на обратной стороне помогла — первый же секретарь сообщил, что в расписании мистера Смита имеется сегодня, едва ли не прямо сейчас, небольшое окно и что, если дамам будет угодно, он зарезервирует это время для делового разговора. У Валерии даже возникло подозрение, что разговаривали они не с секретарем, а с самим мистером Смитом, но первая же его фотография из городской сети поставила все на свои места.

На пути до приемной Джоанна первое время нервно поглядывала по сторонам, выискивая подозрительные лица, но уже на ресепшене успокоилась и, как показалось Валерии, даже начала слегка сомневаться в правдивости шпионской истории.

Джон Рузвельт Смит внешне напоминал Ки Танга, с тем исключением, что лейтенант предпочитал бриться налысо, а Смит— носить короткий куцый хвостик.

— Инвестиции за пределы системы? — удивился он, выслушав Валерию. — Увы, ваше предложение опоздало как минимум на полгода. Оно не в тренде. Сейчас капиталы прощупывают обстановку здесь и неторопливо возвращаются в традиционный деловой оборот. Данные с Солтисской финансовой биржи показывают уверенный рост, подкрепленный сообщениями о флоте Селби, к которому вчера присоединилось еще два корабля. В таких условиях я просто никак не могу позволить себе выводить капитал за пределы Комарры. Предложение очень выгодное, и я превосходно понимаю, как на нем можно заработать, но стоит мне сейчас войти в ваш проект — и это обернется полным крахом политической карьеры. А это уже совсем другие деньги!

Как вы полагаете, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем дотошные журналисты и мои прямые конкуренты за место в Сенате раскопают информацию о том, что я вместо того, чтобы вкладывать деньги в родную экономику, стараюсь спрятать их подальше отсюда? Кто из этих борзописцев первым сделает предположение, будто я знаю нечто конфиденциальное, из-за чего иду против течения? Я очень сожалею, мисс Кавендиш, но до следующих выборов в Сенат мои руки связаны. Хуже того, я даже не имею возможности кого-либо вам рекомендовать. Стоит только пойти слухам...

Образ безупречного консультанта-аналитика, встреченного в парке, после этого монолога заметно поблек. Зачем мистер Макинтайр дал ей этот контакт, если совершенно очевидно, что Смит не в состоянии выделить деньги на строительство или назвать несколько перспективных имен? Это было... непрофессионально, а если Валерия на что-то и обращала больше внимания, нежели на внешность— то именно на профессионализм.

— Прошу прощения, — они с Джоанной уже собрались уходить, но тут мистер Смит, немного поколебавшись, взял инициативу в свои руки.

— У меня к вам имеется другое предложение, мисс Кавендиш. Не относящееся к инвестиционному проекту, но тоже довольно привлекательное для человека, умеющего считать деньги. Дело в том, что мне необходима новая квартира в респектабельном квартале, а у вас как раз есть в собственности то, что мне хотелось бы купить.

— Вы знаете, о какой квартире идет речь? — насторожилась Валерия, вспоминая предостережения Гришнова. — Но каким образом? На городских торгах этот лот был довольно скудно оформлен.

— В этой квартире... ммм... скажем так, некогда проживал один мой знакомый, — смутился политик.— Где-то год с лишним назад или около того он приглашал меня на небольшой домашний концерт. Акустика помещения и вид из окна... короче говоря, это стало моим пунктиком. Увы, я не сразу узнал, что квартиру выставили на продажу, а когда спохватился и нашел требуемую сумму, выяснилось, что за два с половиной часа до этого она перешла в собственность некоей мисс Кавендиш. Теперь вы понимаете, что посланы мне самой судьбой? Я не в состоянии упустить подобный шанс и готов выслушать ваши условия.

Когда-то давно, когда Валерия еще не порвала с родителями и не вышла замуж, отец пытался научить ее простому, но эффективному правилу ведения дел: никогда не совершай сделку, не обдумав последствий. С тех пор в действенности этого правила мисс Кавендиш убеждалась не один десяток раз.

Вот и сейчас, уже приготовившись начать торг, в котором все преимущества были бы на ее стороне, Валерия неожиданно подумала, что мистер Смит мог быть каким-то образом связан с одной из инопланетных разведок. А если и нет, то такая продажа заставит цетагандийских убийц взяться за комаррских политиков, а после смерти Смита полиция сложит два и два, обвинив в его смерти незадачливого риэлтора... Ведь во время допроса под суперпентоталом скрыть свою осведомленность о гемах, барраярцах, бетанском комитете по внешней ассимиляции и тому подобных вещах не удастся. Можно ли придумать лучшую кандидатуру на роль козла отпущения, нежели одинокая бизнес-леди, ужинавшая с барраярским политвоспитателем, завтракавшая с бетанской разведчицей, а обедавшая с цетагандийскими гемами?

 

Эта догадка ставила все на свои места — и бездарно проведенное время, выпавшее из памяти, и то, ради чего несостоявшийся убийца сдернул с ее плеча сумочку.

— Я... сейчас не вполне готова обсуждать этот вопрос, — замялась Валерия, стараясь экспромтом придумать правдоподобную причину переноса переговоров. — Мы готовились к работе по инвестиционному проекту, и... я сейчас не готова. Но если мы встретимся повторно, то я буду только рада заключить с вами сделку, мистер Смит.

— Повторная встреча...— Джон Рузвельт быстро пролистал органайзер. — Послезавтра в час дня?

* * *

— Он был готов продать душу или то, что выполняет ее функции у профессиональных политиков. Если это не горячая продажа, то я вообще ничего не понимаю в бизнесе.

Джоанна остановилась возле торгового автомата, чтобы утолить жажду, но даже стакан минералки не внес паузу в ее монолог.

— Можно было называть цену практически с потолка, Валерия! Он заплатил бы, несомненно. Я умею видеть в людях жадность, а здесь была самая натуральная жадность. Эта квартира — его тайная страсть. Так отчего же ты вдруг останавливаешься и берешь паузу?

— Иногда мне кажется, что она банально проклята, как в этих ужастиках, что любят показывать ближе к полуночи. Один человек уже расстался с жизнью при попытке купить ее — мистер Гаррис. Я бы обязательно заключила сделку, обойдись она без погонь и покушений. А сейчас... мне тут пришло в голову, что надо больше узнать о предыдущем владельце и... я не хочу стать виновной по какой-нибудь надуманной статье за то, что подставила депутата городского совета, без пяти минут кандидата в сенаторы.

— То есть, у тебя имелась рациональная причина так поступить, — кивнула Джоанна, расправляясь с минералкой. — Просто я уж было решила, что ты втянулась во все эти игры. Знаешь, адреналиновая зависимость, азарт и все такое. По крайней мере, у тебя был такой вид...

— У тебя тоже был бы такой же вид, если бы ты знала, что в нашей игре есть только один покупатель, которому можно было бы продать эту злополучную квартиру и не опасаться, что на следующий день тебя посадят за измену или устранят как человека, который знал слишком много лишнего. Я пока не знаю этого человека, но на сто процентов уверена, что это не мистер Смит.

Ни Гришнов, ни Аманда, ни пожелавшие остаться неизвестными цетагандийцы не проявляли желания — при том, что тоже имели возможность сделать предложение, от которого я не смогла бы отказаться, размышляла Валерия во время обеда и потом, когда такси везло их с Джоанной на встречу с Галеном. Зато в сделку желали вступить: покойный мистер Гаррис, мистер Смит, для которого это «пунктик»... если в игре участвуют три инопланетные разведки, то скоро обязан появиться третий покупатель. И четвертый, дублер Гарриса.

А еще, тысяча чертей, куда комаррская-то контрразведка смотрит?..

* * *

Теодор Гален с первых же минут напомнил своего тезку с Земли — Рузвельта, причем куда больше, чем политик, для которого «Рузвельт» являлось всего лишь вторым именем, отличавшим его от миллионов безликих Джонов Смитов. До сегодняшнего дня Валерия не интересовалась древней историей, но над ночником в гостевой комнате военно-исторического клуба висел очень похожий портрет с подписью и краткой биографией; для полного сходства комаррскому олигарху не хватало только пенсне.

Хорошая примета, решила Валерия, пока Гален изучал представленные ему документы — дикую для любого непрофессионала смесь технической документации с юридической, калькуляции расходов с графиками строительства и отсылками на налоговые кодексы трех планет и одной станции.

— Значит, первые деньги нужны в течение ближайших двух месяцев, — задумчиво пробормотал олигарх, переводя взгляд с экрана комм-пульта на посетительниц. — Это несколько затрудняет дело. Как вы, разумеется, в курсе, примерно год назад комаррский бизнес серьезно вложился во внешнюю торговлю. Я взвесил риски и поступил немного по-другому. Корабли, на мой взгляд, не самые надежные активы, когда речь заходит о завоевании родного дома. Их надо содержать, ремонтировать, экипажу — регулярно платить, а большинство торговых цепочек, на которые завязано комаррское благосостояние, опирается на наши льготы при транзите через наши же п-в туннели. —Без этих льгот комаррианская торговля мигом растеряет все преимущества. Поэтому я вложил свои средства в компанию по производству композитных сплавов на Поле и на данный момент не располагаю возможностями для участия в вашем проекте. Однако у меня имеются друзья, которых ваше предложение, безусловно, заинтересует, пусть даже общий объем инвестиций и велик. Не исключаю, что смогу где-нибудь в следующем квартале высвободить часть средств и также присоединиться к строительству. Даже если Комарра не утратит независимости, ей пригодятся доки и складские пространства в том районе космоса.

Последняя фраза была построена таким образом, что серьезно насторожила Валерию.

— Сэр! Вы полагаете, что мы можем в ближайшем будущем оказаться под властью инопланетников?

Мысль о том, что бросать ничем не подтвержденные слова комаррский олигарх не будет, пробудила задремавшую на часок паранойю. А вдруг процесс зашел уже так далеко, что точка возврата пройдена? Продолжительное отсутствие дома могло сказаться на восприятии характерных нюансов. Но если Комарра обречена, надо еще быстрее проворачивать этот инвестиционный проект и делать временный офис на станции Клайн постоянным...

— Нас погубит банальная космография, жадность и незначительное количество населения под куполами,— вздохнул мистер Гален. — Пока за формальный контроль над нашим транспортным узлом боролись две силы галактического масштаба, политика лавирования и заключения временных союзов давала желаемые плоды. Наседала Цетаганда — сближаемся с Бетой. Пыталась чрезмерно усилить влияние Бета — идем на поклон к аутам. С тремя участниками этот трюк уже не работает, а на галактическую арену стремительно рвется третий...

— Барраяр, — тихо выдохнула Джоанна, явно находясь под впечатлением от рассказов Валерии.

— Барраярская империя, — поправил Теодор Гален. — В галактических кругах под империей сейчас понимают государственную систему, управляющую более чем одной планетой, да еще по разные стороны п-в туннеля, как та же Цетаганда. Но барраярцы после своего знаменитого Периода Изоляции, смотрят на это под другим углом. Для них империя — это единое планетарное государство под властью монарха. Не король, не царь, не падишах какой-нибудь — император! Это и правда звучит величественно. Но наша с вами проблема в том, что барраярцы потихоньку принимают блага цивилизации, ассимилируются с ней и принятыми в ней неписаными правилами. А правила эти гласят, что Эзар Форбарра для галактического сообщества никакой не император, а всего лишь варварский монарх, провинциальный планетарный правитель. Это серьезный диссонанс в мозгах любого барраярца. Чтобы этот император стал таковым для остальной галактики, необходимо расширить государство как минимум еще на одну планету. И тут уже на первый план выходит схема п-в туннелей...

— Разве никто не может остановить этих... варваров? — удивилась Валерия. Перед «варварами» возникла невольная заминка, поскольку Гришнов за исключением некоторой периодической невнимательности, в принципе свойственной мужскому полу, на варвара не походил нисколько. Из всех, с кем Валерия познакомилась за последние сутки, подобную роль в голофильме лучше всего сыграл бы Ки Танг, землянин, читающий лекции в военно-историческом клубе в свободное от работы время.

— Многие могут, — выдохнул Гален, пока Валерия мысленно ругала барраярца за разрушение своих стереотипов. — Только ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Их легко остановят гем-лорды — ценой установления своей власти. Их остановит Бета — дипломатическими и экономическими средствами, организовав эмбарго на хай-тек. Черт побери, даже нам под силу это сделать, если сенаторы вытащат свои носы из кошельков соседей и разорятся на пару современных военных станций вместо того старья, которое висит возле туннеля сейчас. Только вот никто из крупных галактических игроков не даст Комарре возможность усилиться, и все сенаторы это прекрасно понимают. Мы можем получить временные проблемы с Бетой, что неприятно, но не смертельно. Есть еще Цетаганда, с которой можно дружить. А можно поссориться с гемами, а иногда даже с аутами — пока есть Бета, на которую можно положиться. Но сильная Комарра поссорит нас и с теми, и с другими. А еще есть вообще убийственное для нашей планеты слово, которое лишний раз лучше не использовать — «альянс».

Договориться гемам и бетанцам в отсутствие Барраяра мешали мы сами, регулярно представая заманчивой добычей, которую жалко делить. Но когда в игру вмешивается третья сторона... какой-то альянс становится вопросом времени. Выбирайте на свой вкус: Бета плюс Цетаганда или Бета плюс Барраяр. Вариант «Барраяр плюс Цетаганда» пока не рассматриваем: слишком уж качественно они между собой воевали, такое нескоро забывается.

Так что, подытожил Теодор, — вы со своим проектом оказываетесь очень кстати. На фоне возврата средств, вызванного наймом флота Селби, вывести из комаррской экономики требуемую сумму будет непросто, но зато это будет не так заметно со стороны и не вызовет паники среди рядовых акционеров.

Валерия договорилась о повторной встрече через четыре дня, оставила свою визитку и выйдя из офиса, остановилась полюбоваться уходящим за горизонт солнечным отражателем.

— Мы нашли деньги на вторую и последующие стадии строительства, — заметила Джоанна, сверившись с записями в своем органайзере. — Я сегодня же отправлю письмо своему непосредственному руководству. Теперь осталось собрать сравнительно небольшую сумму, чтобы начать работы.

— Найдем, — рассеянно ответила Валерия, отчаянно выискивая изъяны в рассуждениях Галена о будущем альянсе, который уничтожит Комарру. Изъяны не находились, а это означало, что помимо столь явного и не столь опасного противника, как Барраяр, у ее родины есть еще один скрытый враг — входящая в оба варианта союза Колония Бета. В этом свете предложение Аманды выглядело уже не как безобидная авантюра, позволяющая без особых последствий подзаработать на заказах посторонней разведки, а как соучастие в диверсионной деятельности против родины.

Стремительно подлетевшую и резко затормозившую машину Валерия узнала сразу. Но не успела она набрать побольше воздуха, чтобы как следует выругаться, как из машины выскочил Гришнов.

— Вы с ума сошли!— на этот раз барраярец был в деловом костюме и старался выглядеть гражданским, но командные интонации начисто разрушали этот образ. — Вас повсюду разыскивают, а вы здесь, да еще без охраны! Быстро забирайтесь, нам придется отрываться от погони, если вы еще хотите жить!

Он был настолько убедителен, что Джоанна, не распознав акцента, полезла на заднее сидение без промедлений. Валерия остановилась напротив Гришнова, уже на свежую и более информированную голову оценивая его поведение.

— Может, сначала объясните... — предельно холодным тоном начала она, но Гришнов схватил ее за плечи и развернул на 90 градусов.

— Смотрите! Видите то ярко освещенное здание в конце квартала? Это посольство Цетаганды! Нас уже поймали в прицел камер, а пустить по такому горячему следу агентов — раз плюнуть.

В самом деле, не оставлять же своего партнера в лапах этого дикаря, решила Валерия, забираясь в салон. Следом за ней туда же нырнул Гришнов.

— Франсуа, уезжаем. Вызови Костолица, пусть возьмет другую машину и встретит нас...

— Возле фабрики по переработке отходов, — подсказала Валерия место, показавшееся ей подходящим.— Вторая Юго-западная улица, дом 45, третий подземный уровень.

Заметив утвердительный кивок Гришнова, Франсуа послушно повторил адрес. К этому времени автомобиль уже беспорядочно петлял по городу.

— Прошу прощения, я снова не представился, — прокашлявшись, обратился к Джоанне Гришнов. — Воздух других планет, видимо, действует слишком расслабляюще.

Узнав, к кому она так безропотно залезла в машину, мисс Куин побледнела и затравленно посмотрела в сторону Валерии, но, получив ответный успокаивающий взгляд, сумела сравнительно ровным голосом представиться и даже пробормотать пару светских фраз, полагавшихся при знакомстве.

— Очень хорошо, что при входе в бизнес-центр вас заметил один из моих людей, — улыбнулся Гришнов. — В противном случае гемы имели бы шанс меня опередить.

— А зачем вам вообще меня преследовать?

Валерия попыталась отодвинуться от Гришнова, но то, что удавалось сделать вчера вечером, когда они на заднем сидении были вдвоем, на этот раз не получилось: место для маневра занимала Джоанна.

— Мне не хотелось, чтобы из-за проблем, связанных с барраярской разведкой, пострадала такая красивая женщина, как вы. Кроме того, теперь вы познакомились с... кхм... альтернативной трактовкой ситуации и мне захотелось малость обелить себя и Барраяр в ваших глазах.

— Сначала расскажите прямо и без уверток: зачем цетагандийцам та квартира? Что в ней такого, из-за чего один человек уже расстался с жизнью, а еще двое могут расстаться с ней в любой момент?

— Это очень длинная история, — признался Гришнов. — Но, пока мы петляем, удирая от погони, почему бы не развлечь дам, предварительно опустив кое-какие детали, разглашение которых принесло бы вред моей планете? Начать надо с нашей злополучной истории. О том, как устроено барраярское общество, вы в курсе? Или находитесь под влиянием инопланетной пропаганды — варвары, старый император-маразматик, разлагающееся дворянство, дикие обычаи и малообразованное население...

Валерия заметила, как вздрогнул Франсуа, услышав столь нелестную характеристику императора.

— Боюсь, что мы... пребываем под влиянием определенных стереотипов, — с трудом призналась она, очень некстати ощущая тепло, исходящее от мужского тела. Вызвав образ Альфреда, она с грехом пополам избавилась от влечения, вызванного повторным спасением, опасностью вероятной погони и ароматом дорогого одеколона.

— В самых общих чертах они соответствуют действительности, — Гришнов попытался развести руками, но наткнулся тыльной стороной ладони на ногу Валерии, а плечом — на ее плечо. Это... обжигало.

— Только вот с императором у нас все-таки не так плохо, хотя возраст и перенесенные испытания, несомненно, сказываются и на нем. Но дело не столько в императоре как таковом, сколько в том расколе между старым и новым, который усиливается с каждым годом. Возникла парадоксальная ситуация — большая часть форов, нашей аристократии, принадлежит к консерваторам. Но при этом форы — военная аристократия, а это означает, что им приходится осваивать передовые армейские технологии. Прогрессисты — несколько десятков молодых форов-идеалистов и примыкающее к ним простонародье — во власти практически не представлены. Иногда им дают какой-нибудь несерьезный министерский портфель, но и дерут за это три шкуры, пытаются всячески скомпрометировать и очернить.

Есть новое, прогрессивное, но без власти и оружия, есть старое, прогнившее, но до сих пор всем управляющее. И посередине — ухитряющийся управлять всем этим тараканником император Эзар.

Валерия мысленно посочувствовала императору.

— Галактическое влияние проникает на планету вместе с новыми технологиями, — продолжал тем временем Гришнов. — Это приводит к закономерной потере влияния со стороны форов и нарастанию внутреннего напряжения. Чтобы спустить пар и восстановить свое влияние, аристократии необходима полноценная и победоносная война. Без нее в течение ближайших десяти-пятнадцати лет неизбежно то, что когда-то называли буржуазной революцией. Вот форы и точат клыки на вашу планету— без такого трофея их дни сочтены. Впрочем, простой народ их пока что поддерживает — Комарра своими транзитными пошлинами душит всю нашу торговлю и замедляет восстановление экономики после завершения Периода Изоляции и добытого с кровью изгнания гем-лордов.

Валерия уже приготовилась возразить, но тут машину качнуло на повороте, и женщина едва не прикусила язык.

— Я понимаю, для чего ваш Сенат так поступает, — угадав невысказанные аргументы, продолжил Гришнов. — Чем меньше будет у нас доходов от межпланетной торговли, тем меньше современных военных технологий мы купим или разработаем, тем меньше кораблей построим. Барра-комарра! Пытаясь оттянуть форское нападение, Комарра своими руками выращивает себе врага из тех, кто уже лет через тридцать мог бы стать ее другом — из барраярского простонародья. Потому как дефицит инопланетных товаров приводит к росту цен, и купить импортную продукцию могут только форы или высшие чиновники, всецело зависящие от форов. Их немного, но они есть. Они, как я, верны только Барраяру, а подчиняются лишь голосу императора, олицетворяющему волю планеты.

Он фанатик, подумала Валерия, испытывая что-то вроде зависти. Фанатизм Гришнова распространялся по салону, заражая слушателей желанием изменить мир к лучшему...

Прирожденный оратор, феноменальная харизма... Теперь становилось понятно, отчего на планете, где руководящие посты занимали преимущественно аристократы, должность заместителя министра политического воспитания дали именно этому человеку.

Мне бы его убежденность в своих словах, все инвесторы и покупатели были бы моими. И деньги, много денег. И мужчина, которого можно было бы любить — я обязательно отыскала бы такого и околдовала этой харизмой...

Машина резко остановилась. Валерия качнулась вперед, но рука Гришнова мягко удержала ее. 

— Это Костолиц,— доложил Франсуа, проверяя заряд невесть откуда взявшегося парализатора. — Сигнализирует, что все чисто.

— Пересаживаемся, и я отвезу вас туда, куда скажете, — Гришнов двигался без суеты, помогая замешкавшейся Джоанне преодолеть расстояние между двумя автомобилями. 

— Меня пригласили в театр, — кокетливо проинформировала барраярца станционерка.— Так что, поскольку в ваших играх я лишняя, можно будет высадить меня в начале Зеленого бульвара?

— Хорошая идея — разделиться, — одобрил Гришнов, пресекая попытку Валерии сесть рядом с водителем. — Вы в деле практически не замешаны, а потому разве в заложники и годитесь. Только вот ценность вы представляете лишь для одного из нас — для вашего коммерческого партнера, а потому КПД вашего потенциального похищения стремится к нулю. А вот вам, Валерия, имеет смысл внимательнее смотреть по сторонам. И еще...

Занявший место так и оставшегося вне поля зрения Костолица Франсуа протянул Гришнову батарею парализатора.

— Сканер обнаружил в вашей сумочке оружие, но оно почему-то не заряжено. Имеет смысл исправить упущение.

С оружием Валерия почувствовала себя вдвое увереннее. Даже куда-то испарился страх перед этими варварами, которые хоть и вели какие-то подковерные игры, но хотя бы не пытались ее убить и даже позаботились о том, чтобы она не осталась безоружной. Жаль только, что некоторые разновидности желаний факт обладания оружием только подогревал.

— Так вот, история с квартирой, — продолжил Гришнов когда машина тронулась в путь.

— Ранее она принадлежала одному довольно высокопоставленному барраярскому агенту, представителю военно-аристократического крыла, жаждущего войны. Этот агент каким-то образом, только не спрашивайте меня, каким, добыл бумаги, содержимое которых оценил как «сенсационные». После чего в результате загадочных событий агент исчез вместе с бумагами, шифровальной машинкой и кое-какими нашими секретами в голове. У нас есть основания предполагать, что все это до сих пор лежит в надежных тайниках, часть которых расположена именно в этой квартире. Нам надо добраться до этих бумаг раньше, чем это сделает кто-то другой. Особенно будет неприятно потерять шифровальную машинку: стоило больших трудов изобрести шифр, который пока что не по зубам криптоаналитикам Колонии Бета.

— Это означает, что не в моих интересах как комаррианки давать вам возможность добраться до этих тайников, — заметила Валерия. — В руках бетанцев та же информация сработает как инструмент защиты от вашей экспансии.

— Бетанцам эта информация даст такие рычаги давления на ваш Сенат, что никто и охнуть не успеет, как Комарра станет полноценным бетанским протекторатом. И сливки с ваших транзитных маршрутов будет снимать уже тамошняя элита, а не ваша. Желаете посадить себе на шею бетанцев? Не вопрос! Эти хитрецы обставят все так, что даже журналисты ни о чем не догадаются. Вот уж кто умеет добиваться своего с помощью денег...

— В бумагах компромат на сенаторов?

—Задокументированные подтверждения их коррупционных связей со всеми задействованными в игре сторонами. Особенно меня интересуют связи с форами. 

Автомобиль, подъехав к Зеленому бульвару, остановился. Джоанна, бросив на Валерию быстрый и загадочный взгляд, выскочила из машины и зашагала в сторону театра.

— Около года назад стал популярен грязный и абсолютно противозаконный бизнес на грани государственной измены, — продолжил Гришнов. — Этакое страхование бизнеса по-форски. Несколько предприимчивых аристократов из Генерального Штаба, разумеется, не бескорыстно, обязались заблаговременно проинформировать комаррских олигархов о дате нашего вторжения — если оно когда-либо состоится. Инсайдерство в чистом виде. Форская задумка не удалась: кто-то из сенаторов проговорился в приватных кругах, и Комарра словила фантастический отток капитала на пустом месте.

Валерия быстро прокрутила в голове возможные выгоды от подобной информации. Да, на этом можно было бы фантастически обогатиться, причем обеим сторонам.

— Но ведь этих аристократов, насколько я поняла с ваших слов... поймали?

— А также допросили с применением суперпентотала и казнили, — кивнул Гришнов. — Только кому-то более сообразительному пришла в голову мысль взять эту схему на вооружение. Мое министерство работает без перерыва, по двадцать шесть часов в сутки, но так и не может найти источник утечки. Это кто-то из форов в Штабе, на самом верху. Мои политофицеры не могут там работать из-за предельно высоких требований секретности, вот я и отправился на Комарру, подергать за ниточки тут. И ведь перепоручить работу некому — на кону стоят астрономические суммы, это слишком большое искушение для бедных барраярцев. Опять же, кто-то может предупредить преступника на нашей стороне — из чувства ложной преданности или ожидая какой-нибудь награды. Барра-комарра!

— Вы часто повторяете это странное выражение...

Валерия запоздало обнаружила, что с уходом Джоанны на заднем сидении прибавилось свободного пространства, но отодвигаться от этого странного барраярца не хотелось. Он был так непохож на всех этих рафинированных галактических мужчин. Варвар с враждебной планеты...

Гришнов совершенно неожиданно смутился. Выглядело это до того трогательно, что хотелось зажмуриться... или обнять его, крепко-крепко.

— Подцепил у наших скачковых пилотов, — признался барраярец. — Их редко выпускают за пределы нашего внутреннего пространства. Торговых кораблей у нас пока что слишком мало, инопланетные торговцы прилетают со своими пилотами — вот и остается нашим парням летать от Барраяра до охраняемого флотом Селби туннеля. Курьерами, на транспортниках, как угодно. С одной стороны, это унылое однообразие, свихнуться можно, а с другой... Кто, кроме скачкового пилота способен понять, каково это — проводить корабль через пятимерную аномалию? Этого же обычными словами никак не объяснить. Говорят, что ощущения от разных туннелей радикально отличаются. И вот летают они по замкнутому маршруту, одними и теми же путями, терпеливо дожидаются своей смены по сложному графику, а где-то по вашу сторону — целая галактика и тысячи дорог... Вот она какая, барра-комарра — грусть и недостижимая мечта. Из таких слов хорошо получаются ругательства на все случаи жизни. Например, это как-то очень органично увязывается со всеми местными ограничениями и обстоятельствами, а еще пристает как репей...

— Я ведь еще не сказала, куда меня надо доставить?

— Нет, ми... мисс Кавендиш. Но я могу предложить на выбор несколько явочных квартир, где вы будете в полной безопасности.

— Везите меня к городскому парку, — решительным тоном распорядилась Валерия.— Мы пойдем в эту несчастную квартиру и там разберемся со всеми нашими проблемами.

— Слушаюсь, мэм! — лихо ответил Франсуа.

* * *

Это только в детских сказках и остросюжетных голопостановках герои отправляются на подвиги сразу, в лучшем случае произнеся перед этим несколько патетических фраз и покрасовавшись своим грозным оружием. В реальности тот же процесс мало что не выглядит столь героично, но еще и обходится без патетики, а также требует предварительной подготовки.

В случае с поездкой на квартиру убитого агента подготовка заняла долгих два часа. За это время Гришнов незаметно для сотрудников барраярского посольства поднял всех своих людей, согласовал схему их размещения и порядок действий в случае нападения. Валерия же связалась по шифрованному каналу с Джоанной и попросила не беспокоиться за нее, а возвращаться в гостевую комнату военно-исторического клуба, как только появится такая возможность.

— За квартирой наверняка установлена слежка, — на всякий случай повторил Гришнов, когда вместе с Валерией садился в такси. — Нам придется пойти вдвоем, чтобы все выглядело не как налет с целью обыска, а как обычная встреча мужчины и женщины. Если маскировка не подведет, то распознать во мне заместителя министра политвоспитания смогут, только тщательно проанализировав снимки камер — и мы выиграем немного времени. К тому же в темное время суток съемка в оптическом диапазоне всегда чревата погрешностями. Чтобы лезть в открытую, нашим противникам нужна абсолютная уверенность — иначе их ждет провал.

Последний раз Валерия посещала купленное жилье незадолго до запланированной встречи с Гаррисом. В план на день входила не только презентация голографических снимков, но и полноценный показ помещений; следовало проследить за их уборкой. 

Гришнов, при том, что замаскировался, вел себя предельно галантно: открыл перед Валерией дверь такси, подал руку и даже наклонился для поцелуя, который получился... слишком коротким. Маячить лишние секунды перед камерами, даря противникам дополнительные данные для анализа, тоже не стоило.

— Здесь нас... — начала было Валерия, когда они очутились на лифтовой площадке, но варвар так и не дал ей договорить «не подслушают», повторив трюк с поцелуем.

Подъем и отпирание двери промелькнули так быстро, как если бы неведомый оператор склеил два кадра, отстоявших друг от друга на минуту или две.

— Сейчас... — выдохнул Николай, прилепляя к двери и активируя экранирующее устройство. — Теперь нас никто не подслушает...

— Ты так целуешься...

— Мы... — он на секунду замер, словно не веря своим ушам... — На «ты»?..

— Ты ведь не против? Я не люблю переходить на «вы» с теми, кого целую...

— Ты не включила свет...

— Надо?

— Нет...

Все случилось как-то само по себе. Так, должно быть, срывается с горы лавина — от какой-то малейшей снежинки на самом верху, от неуловимого сотрясения воздуха. Один миг — и тебя уже несет этим сокрушающим все и вся потоком. 

Варвар, дикарь, заместитель министра политического воспитания — все эти роли, маски и штампы испарились вместе с одеждой. Осталась самозабвенная любовь. И время если и шло, то где-то в стороне.

— Валерия...

— Для тебя теперь— Элли. Отныне и навсегда. Валерия — имя для бизнеса, оно лучше запоминается.

— Элли...

— Ты ведь не случайно оказался там, на перекрестке?

Они так и не включили свет, больше доверяя своим тактильным ощущениям, нежели глазам. Глаза могли не поверить в случившееся и это пугало обоих.

— Мы ждали тебя возле дома — я, Франсуа и Майкл. Ты задерживалась и я забеспокоился. Сначала это была просто тревога за красивую женщину, случайно угодившую в крупные игры. А затем поступил сигнал, что ты воспользовалась своей карточкой в ближайшем банке — я готов сойти с ума при мысли о том, что если бы не та запись о покупке яблочного сока, то цеты добрались до тебя раньше.

Он машинально поглаживал ее по спине, а она прижималась к нему все теснее, и это было хорошо.

— По зрелом, несколько запоздалом размышлении скажу, что тогда тебя не собирались убивать — их главной целью была сумка с ключами от квартиры. В противном случае так близко подходить к жертве нерационально, есть куда более простые в обращении орудия убийства. Столкнуть же под автомобиль — и вовсе импровизация. К сожалению, машины из автопарка нашего посольства известны как гемам, так и бетанцам. Исполнитель, очевидно, запаниковал — у барраярцев в среде галактических разведчиков довольно специфическая репутация.

Валерия слушала голос Николая, боясь сделать какое-то лишнее движение, боясь спугнуть, что-то испортить, утратить...

— Когда я увидел тебя на перекрестке... твое поведение перед лицом смерти. Сдержанность. Я был готов к истерикам, крикам о помощи— но не к этому феноменальному спокойствию.

— У меня было шоковое состояние.

— Я видел много разновидностей шока. В нем люди проявляют себя наиболее красноречиво. Иногда даже приходится вгонять их в это состояние, чтобы узнать, с кем имеешь дело. Но твое поведение... я, как мальчишка, влюбился с первого взгляда.

Слово было сказано, и ответом на него стало то, что не требовало слов.

— Тебя не будут искать твои подчиненные?

Гришнов тихо рассмеялся.

— Я предусмотрителен. Кроме того, здесь мы экранированы от любых звонков. Только ты и я— вся остальная галактика идет лесом.

Этот акцент, архаизмы в речи... а еще в его действиях не было этой демонстративности и самовлюбленности — он был благодарным и по-настоящему внимательным партером.

Она осторожно выскользнула из его объятий, накинула на себя сброшенный несколько часов назад пиджак и пошла на кухню. Прикосновение к сенсору при входе не заставило свет включиться. Предчувствуя неприятности, Валерия распахнула холодильник. Темно. В лицо повеяло умирающей прохладой из морозильной камеры.

— Твои экранирующие устройства блокируют всю электронику в доме?

— Проклятье!

Вернувшись в гостиную, где оставался Николай, Валерия застала его за безуспешными попытками реанимировать свой комм.

— Нас обезвредили: то ли бетанцы сами по себе, то ли они же в союзе с вашими коррумпированными чиновниками. Где-то неподалеку стоит мощный генератор, глушащий всю электронику, кроме военной. Единственное работающее сейчас в доме устройство — наш постановщик помех, да и то потому, что я поставил его у самого входа, очевидно, за границей действия генератора...

— Что будем делать?

Валерия ощутила, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Гришнов отложил в сторону комм и подошел ближе, чтобы обнять ее и согреть. А еще— успокоить. Барраярский шпион? Зато с ним спокойно и уютно.

— В этой квартире есть свечи? Для создания романтической обстановки?

Опрокинув журнальный столик, и разбросав по полу оставшуюся после Джоанны косметику, Валерия отыскала две бутылки неплохого вина, пару бокалов на длинной ножке и упаковку свечей из серии «Романтическая коллекция». В кармане Гришнова нашелся еще один анахронизм, достойный музея древности— коробок настоящих деревянных спичек.

— Теперь можно будет найти тайники с документами, а также немного помузицировать,— к сожалению Валерии, Николай успел полностью одеться. Впрочем, это его ничуть не портило. — Записи нашего агента, разумеется, зашифрованы, но это не проблема. Те, кто лишил нас электричества, должно быть, полагали, что таким образом оставили нас без сканеров и возможности запустить шифровальную машину. Это означает, что нас попытаются перехватить на выходе отсюда, оставив поиск документов нам. Они забыли, что имеют дело с Барраяром, диким и варварским, не обладающим навороченными бетанскими технологиями!

Пока Гришнов двигал мебель и вынимал из пазов декоративные панели, Валерия держала подсвечник и ощущала себя какой-то... другой. Изменившейся, преображенной. Новая Валерия была куда менее «мисс Кавендиш», нежели предыдущая, но зато куда сильнее ощущала себя самой собой, Элли Кавендиш. И ощущения от собственного "Я" новой Элли нравились.

— Первый тайник...

На свет показалась папка из прозрачного пластика с какими-то бумагами, Гришнов просмотрел их по диагонали и небрежно бросил их себе под ноги.

— Список бетанских и цетагандийских шпионов во флоте Селби. Эти данные у нас уже давно имеются, такие тайны у наемников — всегда что-то вроде секрета Полишинеля.

Второй тайник прятался под потолком. Оттуда были вытащена стопка дискет; она отправилась туда же, куда и бумаги из первого тайника.

— Нужен третий тайник, — заключил Гришнов, — личные записи агента, зашифрованные. На дискетах этого быть не может, там скорее всего промежуточные данные, результаты машинной обработки.

Во входную дверь часто и тревожно застучали.

— Одевайся и захвати то, что мы уже нашли, — приказал Гришнов. — Если это враги, существует микроскопический шанс, что тебя будут досматривать не столь внимательно.

Он ушел в прихожую, а к Валерии вновь вернулось отвратительное ощущение незащищенности. Пока не было этого стука, весь мир почтительно стоял в стороне, предоставляя двум нашедшим друг друга людям побыть наедине.

— Это был Франсуа, — быстро сообщил Гришнов, успевший где-то обзавестись небольшим ломиком. — Дом окружен бетанцами и гемами, но и те, и другие пока выжидают. Зато сюда летят флаеры службы сенатской безопасности и полиция. Видимо, наш агент раскопал действительно нечто сенсационное.

То ли время замедлило свой бег, то ли Николай просто знал, где искать, но третий тайник нашелся сразу же — под той кушеткой, на которой совсем недавно они занимались любовью.

— Сейчас мы узнаем имя нашего предателя! — в голосе Гришнова звучали азартные нотки. — С этими доказательствами я отправлюсь к императору и подниму шум, который опрокинет военную партию. Таким образом, мы и обезопасим Комарру, которой не будет угрожать немедленное вторжение, и подтолкнем Барраяр к отказу от этой нелепой игры в аристократию. Власти заслуживают те, кто доказал это делом, а не выскочки со списками триумфов многовековой давности!

Он схватил Валерию за руку и потащил в помещение, где в самом центре стоял самый настоящий рояль. Его белоснежный лак отражал свет свечей и таким образом выделял его из полумрака.

— Ты поедешь со мною, Элли? Я покажу тебе родной Бонсаклар, старинные дома, строящиеся заводы... у нас будет такое будущее... После этого дела я наверняка стану министром— предыдущий уже слишком стар и давно просится в отставку. Вместе мы изменим эту планету к лучшему!

Он говорит серьезно, абсолютно серьезно, поняла Валерия. Сутки знакомства, полтора часа в одной постели... и я всерьез задумываюсь над его предложением. Неужели это и правда — оно?

— Я... должна буду сначала завершить тот инвестиционный проект, с Джоанной и станцией Клайн, — тщательно подбирая слова, сказала она. — У меня... обязательства. А ты пока займешься столь любимой тобой политикой.

— Политика — это грязь, которую ухитрились запачкать в грязи, — бросил Гришнов, зачем-то закрепляя найденные в тайнике листки в держатель для нотных записей. — Раньше я занимался этим ради Барраяра, и только сейчас обрел что-то по-настоящему свое. У тебя обязательства... это так по-форски. Но верность слову — это, пожалуй, единственное, за что я могу уважать старых форов. А у новых, за малым исключением, даже этого атавизма не имеется. Пусть будет по-твоему. Я расчищу авгиевы конюшни и вернусь за тобой — при полном параде и на белом коне.

— Ты собираешься играть зашифрованные записи?

Николай повернулся к ней и широко улыбнулся — едва ли не в первый раз с момента их знакомства.

Господи, до чего же преображает этого человека искренняя улыбка, подумала Валерия. Неужели это — то самое чувство, о котором писали сказочники и авторы романтических историй?

— Миледи, перед вами шифровальная машина марки «Стейнвей»! Безупречное звучание рояля и аналоговая дешифровка в одном корпусе. Мне будет бесконечно жаль уничтожать это произведение искусства, но оно не должно достаться ни одной чужой разведке. Хотя они, безусловно, уже догадались о форм-факторе нашей машинки.

Когда он заиграл, Валерии пришлось присесть на ближайший пуфик: у нее подгибались ноги.

Рояль-дешифратор! Это объясняло стремление всевозможных шпионов купить квартиру вместо того, чтобы проникнуть сюда, обойдя сигнализацию и охранные системы. Должно быть, шифр оказался по настоящему стойким, раз кичащейся своим техническим превосходством Бете и мало чем отстающей от нее Цетаганде потребовался ни много ни мало работоспособный прототип устройства, а вытащить его украдкой вряд ли вышло бы даже у суперагента из головидео.

— Выдумщики из имперской безопасности раскопали в архивах замка Форхартунг трактат про альтернативную систему нотной записи,— не отрываясь от игры, рассказывал Николай. — Идея показалась им достаточно безумной, чтобы положить ее в основу шифровальной системы. Еще несколько минут, и мы наконец-то узнаем имя человека, которому предстоит умереть голодной смертью в клетке, вывешенной перед императорским дворцом... Обычай дикий, варварский, но воспитательный эффект просто сногсшибательный! Государственная измена — самое страшное преступление на нашей планете...

Грохоча сапогами, в залу вбежал Франсуа.

— Сюда приближается отряд комаррцев, — доложил он. — Они уже зафиксировали группу гемов на подходе и сейчас разбираются с ней. Кто-то из цетагандийцев неосторожно притащил на операцию плазмотрон, а такие вещи армейский сканер отслеживает за милю. Нам надо уходить, командир!

— Мне нужно три или четыре минуты, — не прекращая играть, сообщил Гришнов. — Уводи Эл... мисс Кавендиш, гражданским лицам тут не место.

— Не место? — возмутилась Валерия, отскакивая от приближающегося Франсуа за спину Гришнова. — Вообще-то это мой дом, и я определяю, кто тут пребывает легально, а кто — нет. Так что, пока я в своей квартире, вы юридически защищены от преследования и ареста. Что вам могут предъявить?

— Шпионаж? — попробовал предположить Франсуа, останавливаясь в нерешительности.

— За малолюдную вечеринку с игрой на рояле? — нервно усмехнулась Валерия. — Лучше предоставьте нам еще четыре спокойных минуты. Я остаюсь.

— В ее словах есть смысл, — признал Гришнов, переворачивая страницу. — Выполняй. Мы скоро будем. И закрой за собой дверь для надежности.

Вдали прогремело что-то очень похожее на взрыв, и это оказалось последним доводом, убедившим барраярца.

— Приготовься уходить, осталось совсем чуть-чуть...

Валерия бросилась к своей сумочке, затем подобрала разбросанные на полу дискеты из тайника, нашла свою клипсу и только после этого сообразила, что потеряла вторую. Гришнов за стеной неожиданно прекратил играть, оборвав мелодию так резко, что сердце Валерии тревожно застучало.

— Отойди от рояля и подними руки. Отдай бумаги.

Твердый мужской голос показался странно знакомым. Нашарив в сумочке парализатор, Валерия проверила заряд батареи и едва не выругалась вслух. Снова разряжена! Этот бетанский генератор, должно быть, установленный этажом или двумя ниже, разрядил даже автономно работающую технику. Пришлось схватить бутылку вина и осторожно, стараясь не задевать предметы, пойти туда, где звучал посторонний голос.

К счастью, искусство бесшумного передвижения не потребовалось. За окном загрохотали взрывы акустических гранат, и завывали полицейские сирены. После одного из взрывов на сотню мелких осколков раскололось стекло.

— И это все? — удивился посторонний голос. — Должно было быть больше, наш человек говорил...

Валерия осторожно выглянула из-за угла. В зале с белоснежным роялем, в свете единственной свечи, стояли двое — Гришнов и тот, кого она знала под именем Альфред Макинтайр. Еще одно формально действующее лицо, Джоанна Куин, лежало без сознания неподалеку.

— Как вы сюда попали? -спокойно поинтересовался Гришнов. — Я ведь, кажется, просил Франсуа...

— У меня был ключ, — усмехнулся Альфред, поигрывая оружием, в котором, к своему ужасу, Валерия опознала нейробластер. — Знаешь ли, нас готовят на курсах экспресс-соблазнения, так что у девушек практически никаких шансов. Если бы не гемы, накачавшие эту Кавендиш всякой дурацкой химией, то все получилось бы еще легче. А тут пришлось заняться ее гостьей, она тоже цыпочка хоть куда, да и помоложе лет на десять будет... А Франсуа... прости, но на войне как на войне. Хотя ему перед смертью и удалось парализовать мою спутницу. Чуть не надорвался, пока тащил ее сюда, думал, придется живым щитом прикрываться. А мистер Гришнов тут музицирует. Вокруг дерутся, а он по клавишам стучит... Оригинально...

— Бетанцы... — покачал головой Гришнов. — Слишком много слов. Но когда ты проник сюда предыдущей ночью, то никаких тайников не нашел, шифровальную машину не унес, не испортил.

— Я проверял все сканером, — фыркнул Макинтайр. — Кто же мог знать, что вы используете такой архаизм. Даже немного жаль будет уничтожать его вместе с вами. Но ведь не унести такую громадину… Ничего личного, мистер Гришнов... 

— Негодяй! — Валерия прицелилась и запустила бутылкой в затылок Макинтайра. Бетанец отвел корпус в сторону, мгновенно развернулся навстречу новому противнику и, поймав его в прицел, нажал на курок.

* * *

— Это было слишком рискованно, — оторвавшись от поцелуев, заметил Гришнов. — Техника Беты могла быть как-то защищена от их же собственного генератора.

— Зато как ты его моей бутылкой-то! Выхватил из воздуха, короткий замах. Вот что значит профессионал!

— Я испугался за тебя.

— Знаю. Я за тебя тоже испугалась. Когда ты отдал ему бумаги, мне показалось, что он тебя сразу же убьет.

— Ему было нужно убедиться, что я ни с кем не поделился открытием агента. Скорее всего, бетанская разведка была в числе тех, кому наш предатель сбрасывал данные.

— Ты уже выяснил, кто это?

— Дешифровка завершена, но чтобы прочесть запись, придется малость попотеть.

Гришнов подошел к роялю, подобрал валяющийся на полу ломик. Жалобный треск дерева заставил Валерию зажмуриться. Рояль-дешифратор был слишком красив, чтобы его вот так ломали. Хотя, Николай и говорил, что барраярская шифровальная система не должна достаться посторонним.

— Быть этого не может, — прохрипел Гришнов. — Это... надо немедленно сжечь! Длинная бумажная лента занялась пламенем, как только ее поднесли к свече. Николай лихорадочно подбирал разбросанные листы, складывал их по порядку. Валерия опустилась на корточки, чтобы помочь ему.

— Я всегда считал его до болезненности честным, немного наивным, романтиком... один из немногих форов, который заслужил право на власть... исключение, подтверждающее правило... — бормотал себе под нос Гришнов, — Как он только мог... господи, что же теперь будет...

— Это кто-то очень высокопоставленный? — спросила Валерия, подбирая последние листы. — Будут проблемы?

— Не проблемы, а грандиозный скандал, — поправил ее Гришнов, деловито круша внутренности рояля. — Это Эйрел Форкосиган, адмирал Эйрел Форкосиган, любимчик императора, единственный сын графа Петера. Ему поручено руководить захватом Комарры, если император отдаст такой приказ. А я-то никак не мог понять, каким образом комаррцы узнают о наших передислокациях так быстро... А все так элементарно — Эйрел сначала разрабатывал план перемещения войск, после этого отправлял информацию вражеской разведке и лишь затем начинал отдавать распоряжения о перемещении! Но теперь-то ему придется несладко. Когда я покажу императору эти бумаги, военному крылу совета графов придется отложить планы атаки на Комарру до лучших времен. Такого талантливого стратега у знати больше нет, а потому единственной угрозой Комарры останется только возможный союз Беты с Цетагандой.

Рояль издал последний жалобный скрип и развалился на две части.

— Остается решить последнюю проблему. Надо собрать дискеты и документы из первых двух тайников...

— Уже сделано, — Валерия похлопала по сумочке. — Я решила, что если эти материалы прятали, то не стоит их разбрасывать где попало.

Гришнов восхищенно цокнул языком и начал запихивать зашифрованные листы за пазуху. — Тогда запоминай внимательно. Это необходимо для того, чтобы устранить угрозу твоей жизни со стороны ваших же коррумпированных чиновников и сенаторов. Ты слишком многое узнала и являешься слишком удобной мишенью — все сегодняшние беспорядки очень легко свалить на одинокую даму, связавшуюся с барраярскими варварами. Публика ухватится за такой громкий материал, и на этом фоне померкнет любое заметание следов. Данные из первого тайника у нас имеются в полном объеме — предъявишь их полиции и всем, кто попробует докапываться до тебя открыто. Это твое формальное оправдание...

Спрятав бумаги, Гришнов лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам. Как он оказался рядом, Валерия так и не поняла, но в следующую минуту они уже целовались, жадно и страстно, словно это был последний поцелуй в их жизни.

— Дискеты из второго тайника мы не читали, — с трудом прервавшись, продолжил Гришнов. — Но я знаю из шифровки, что там должно быть. Это компромат на тех, кто покупал сведения у Форкосигана. Номера счетов, даты и суммы платежей... очень горячая информация. Начнет зажимать полиция или безопасность — сдашь им одну дискету, любую. Остальные спрячешь. Когда начнут угрожать, можешь отдать им еще одну или даже все остальные, только предупреди, что имеются копии, и если с тобой что-то случится...

— Дальше... — тихо попросила Валерия, прижимаясь к его груди. Она понимала, что приближается разлука. Долгая, полная борьбы и риска.

Он на мгновение замер, обнимая ее, а затем выдохнул.

— Я могу проиграть, Элли. Там, на Барраяре. Если это произойдет и Форкосиган окажется сильнее — ради всего святого, беги отсюда. Куда угодно беги, потому что тебя начнут искать с удвоенной силой, потому что компромат на лицо военного крыла — это компромат на всю милитаристскую идеологию. От тех, кого получится удержать от активных действий при помощи дискет, Эйрел и его люди узнают о тебе, рано или поздно эта информация просочится. Не дожидайся, пока будет поздно, а я... я постараюсь тебя найти.

— Постарайся не проиграть...

* * *

Зона поглощения энергии заканчивалась приблизительно в метре от дверей в квартиру — именно там лежал труп Франсуа. Барраярец был весь в ожогах от нейробластера, но так и не выпустил парализатора из рук. Собственно, только по заряду батареи и получилось узнать, что энергетический экран остался позади.

Гришнов немедленно вооружился, затем достал у Франсуа небольшую рацию и затараторил на незнакомом Валерии языке.

— Так что, в конце концов, тут происходит? Комарру завоевывают? — в который раз переспросила Джоанна. Гришнов вывел ее из паралича при помощи найденного при обыске Альфреда антидота, согласившись с доводом Валерии, что бросать партнера в таком положении нельзя. Увы, побочным эффектом появления третьего человека стала невозможность открыто демонстрировать свои чувства.

А ведь это, быть может, наши последние минуты вместе, с ужасом подумала Валерия. На улице стреляют, взрывают акустические гранаты, на Барраяре Николая ждет встреча с императором и борьба против форских милитаристов...

— Шпионские разборки перешли в горячую фазу, — бросила она партнерше, продолжая поддерживать ее за талию. — Твой приятель тоже оказался шпионом, только вот не барраярским, а бетанским.

— Ой... — Джоанна позеленела и прислонилась спиной к стене. — Но ведь... он был со мною... я имею в виду прошлой ночью. В этой самой квартире. И если он искал там какие-то бумаги, у него были все возможности найти их еще вчера.

— Вчера он притащился к тебе не за бумагами, — пояснила Валерия, переводя дыхание. Партнерша оказалась довольно увесистой, при всей кажущейся стройности и отсутствии проблем с обменом веществ. — Этого шпиона интересовали не бумаги, он искал шифровальную машину. Бьюсь об заклад, что вчера он притащил с собой сканер, и, пока ты спала, проверил все источники энергии в округе.

— Дипломат... у него был при себе дипломат... — Джоанна помотала головой, стараясь придти в себя. 

— Вот-вот...

Гришнов продолжал спорить с рацией, а Валерия ощутила, что разрозненные события наконец складываются в единую картину.

— Цетагандийцы, очевидно, не сумели проникнуть внутрь — тут все-таки современные охранные системы. Но и они каким-то образом просканировали квартиру, не нашли шифровальной машины и начали охотиться за мною и ключами. Похитили меня возле этого дома, но я отдала свой комплект ключей тебе, а потому им пришлось следить за мною и ждать, пока я не возьму в банке другие ключи.

— А пока они следили за тобой, им на глаза попался этот Альфред, в котором они легко срисовали агента Беты. И дело закрутилось совсем беспорядочно. Не удивлен, что тот цет, который преследовал тебя, вчера так запаниковал, когда опознал мою машину.

Гришнов отключил рацию и положил ее в нагрудный карман.

— Что это был за язык? — поинтересовалась Валерия, ощущая неловкую и гнетущую тишину, возникшую между ними. Хотелось сказать так много... и не только сказать. Но ситуация.. ммм... не располагала. Совсем.

— Греческий, — Николай с готовностью ухватился за новую тему. — У нас на планете проживает грекоязычное меньшинство, так и не ассимилировавшееся с остальными барраярцами за весь Период Изоляции. Это создает постоянные очаги напряженности, всем вышестоящим чинам приходится учить греческий. Иногда это помогает. Даже если разговор перехватят — пока еще отправят запись на перевод... а ведь мы еще и кодируем сообщения, используем арго и специфические словечки...

Рация коротко пискнула два раза и затихла.

— У нас две минуты на подготовку, затем идем на прорыв, — пояснил Гришнов. — Я тащу тело Лабуре и, как только мы выскакиваем к догорающей машине возле входа, бегу направо. Вы находите сейчас что-то белое, машете им и бежите налево — там засела комаррская полиция. Я отвлекаю на себя огонь противника, а мои люди пытаются прикрыть нас, пока мы не преодолеем простреливаемый участок. Основная проблема сейчас — бетанцы, пытающиеся прорваться внутрь, должно быть, за своим человеком. Но, к счастью, они используют парализаторы, с нейробластером вроде бы только один. Цеты сцепились с отрядом безопасников, но это за углом. Там сейчас и правда горячо.

У входной двери лежали соседи: пожилой мужчина с небрежно закрашеной сединой, даже свалившись под лучом парализатора, продолжал обнимать женщину чуть моложе себя. При взгляде на них, у Валерии сжалось сердце.

— Надо оттащить их в сторону, только быстро, — сказала она. — Поможешь?

Это был последняя возможность прикоснуться друг к другу перед долгой разлукой, которая пугала сильнее, чем парни с оружием по ту сторону двери, форская угрозы или комаррские коррупционеры, пошедшие на сделку с противником ради спасения своих капиталов.

Их руки соприкоснулись, глаза встретились. На секунду, вряд ли больше, субъективное время остановилось. Не потребовалось никаких слов — хватило этого мимолетного взгляда во время транспортировки парализованных.

— Время... — выдохнул Гришнов, рывком распахивая дверь на улицу.

Снаружи пахнуло жаром; по другую сторону небольшого декоративного газона догорал, чадя черным дымом, покосившийся набок фургон.

— Белое... — Джоанна протянула Валерии чашечку бюстгальтера. — У меня только это...

Ощущая себя персонажем комедии абсурда, Валерия побежала налево, изо всех оставшихся сил размахивая белым предметом. Следом за ней, почти не отставая, бежала Джоанна. Николай остался где-то за спиной.

* * *

— Даже если ваша недвижимость была застрахована от пожара, с выплатой страховки могут возникнуть проблемы, — предупредил мистер Дворжак, протягивая Валерии пластиковый стаканчик с горячим какао из автомата. — Слишком уж нештатная ситуация. Нелегальное устройство выводит из строя всю противопожарную систему в доме, по соседству инопланетники завязывают перестрелку с сенатскими безопасниками, два выстрела из невесть откуда взявшегося плазмотрона попадают в окно...

А еще бригада обнаружила на пожарище тело... в связи с чем у меня будет к вам много неприятных вопросов.

— Инопланетников... арестовали? — выдохнула Валерия, откидывась на спинку раскладного стула. После того, как их с Джоанной чудом не подстрелили полицейские, на нее накатила дикая апатия. — Я беспокоюсь о своей безопасности. Меня преследовали.

— Просмотрев на скорую руку те документы, что вы передали, я даже понимаю, почему, — пробормотал полицейский. — Потребуется часа четыре на проверку подлинности, а затем начнется горячая пора. Вы лишили всю нашу службу выходных на ближайший месяц, мисс Кавендиш.

С инопланетниками вышло не слишком хорошо, — не выдержав ее пристального взгляда, продолжил Дворжак. — Они унесли всех парализованных, за исключением одной дамы...

Вам знакома эта женщина?

С экрана мобильного комма на Викторию смотрела Аманда Торн.

— Она проникла в мою квартиру этим утром. Пыталась вербовать. Но когда в дверь начали ломиться цетагандийцы, помогла бежать и даже прикрывала мой побег.

— Цетагандийцы? Вы уверены, что это были именно они?

Валерия попыталась припомнить детали утренних событий. Вспоминалось кафе с Николаем, поездка с Николаем... чтобы вспомнить утро, пришлось собраться и сделать пару глотков какао. Рука почти не дрожала.

— Нет, не уверена. Я знаю про цетагандийцев только со слов этой женщины. Но они похитили меня и допрашивали под суперпентоталом! А потом вкололи еще какую-то гадость, чтобы я все забыла.

— Мне уже показали результаты ваших анализов, — Дворжак с каждой минутой становился все мрачнее. — Еще два с лишним дня придется верить вам на слово. Это чертово зелье даже в психомоторные реакции внесло помехи — полиграф выдает тридцатипроцентную погрешность. В противном случае с вами уже разговаривали бы специалисты по медикаментозному допросу. Но вы можете быть уверенными в том, что допрос проводили именно цеты?

— Нет. Я не помню самого допроса.

Дворжак разочарованно вздохнул.

— С такими показаниями нам нечего предъявить Цетаганде. Четыре шпионских устройства цетагандийского производства, найденных на пожарище — не доказательство причастности, их на черном рынке продает Архипелаг Джексона. Аналогично по Барраяру. Шаткие доказательства есть лишь в отношении Беты, но и они продержатся до первого адвоката, тем более, что юридическая служба у бетанцев — лучшая в галактике.

Остается только комаррский след, чреватый самыми большими разоблачениями. В свете того, что удалось выяснить при допросе мисс Куин, мне отчего-то кажется, что это направление будет прикрыто распоряжением сверху. 

— Я так понимаю, это означает, что ко мне больше нет вопросов?

Валерия поставила стакан на раскладной столик. Волна взрывной активности спадала, уступая место тотальной усталости.

— Да, пока вопросов нет, — подтвердил Дворжак, чуть выделив интонацией слово «пока». — Вы вправе вернуться домой, проконсультироваться с адвокатом и так далее. До особого распоряжения вам нельзя покидать пределы Комарры, отметку об этом уже занесли в общепланетную базу.

Валерия с тоской подумала про выгоревшую квартиру, про свой дом со взломанными замками, про комнату в военно-историческом клубе, куда четверть часа назад увезли после медикаментозного допроса Джоанну.

Дом — это не стены, подумала она и тут же испугалась этой мысли: уж очень одиноко от нее становилось.

Включив заряженный полицейскими комм, Валерия наткнулась на гору тревожных сообщений от Роберта. Множество непринятых звонков, два десятка оставленных видеопосланий, смотреть которые сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания.

Как же глупо, плоско и банально выглядела сейчас эта циничная деловая связь двух людей, одиноких до потери чувства одиночества. Без пяти минут брак, как периодически шутил Роберт. До чего же нелепо...

— Со мною все в порядке. Устала. Буду отсыпаться, а потом свяжусь, — надиктовала Валерия, отключив видео. Незачем паниковать без толку, глядя на ее усталое лицо. Хватит и пары фраз. Да, чуть не забыла о деле. Бизнес...

— Теодор Гален дал предварительное согласие на финансирование второй и последующих стадий строительства, но теперь надо отыскать быстрые деньги на его начало. Подумай, может, есть еще кто-то, способный найти свободные средства в течение месяца? Только не пиши и не звони, мне надо взять паузу на отдых.

Вот и все. Звонки и ничего более — к этому сводилось 90 процентов всех ее отношений с Венье. Дела, короткие часы совместного времяпрепровождения, как обычно у двх взрослых людей их положения, снова дела. Только сейчас Валерия осознала, насколько безвыходен был этот расклад. Николай, если бы с ней случилось что-то нехорошее, не отделался бы одними звонками.

Такси для Валерии вызвали сами полицейские. Сидя в пустом салоне, она нервно кусала губы и сжимала кулаки. Сейчас Николай готовится к поездке на Барраяр. Будучи заместителем министра, он сможет без особого труда попасть на прыжковый корабль — уж ему-то никто не запретит выезд за пределы планеты.

И будет долгая разлука, томительное ожидание и регулярные визиты страхов. Барра-комарра!

Осматривавшие квартиру Валерии полицейские были предупреждены о возвращении хозяйки, а потому встретили ее у входа и сообщили, что все следы взлома зафиксированы, а до прибытия ремонтной бригады у двери подежурят два специалиста из службы защиты свидетелей.

С трудом перебравшись через устроенную Амандой баррикаду из шкафов, Валерия зашла в спальню. Неужели прошло чуть больше суток? Два дня и две ночи с того момента, как несчастный Саймон Гаррис пропустил деловую встречу по самой уважительной из причин.

Сон пришел моментально, стоило только присесть на краешек кровати и неосторожно прикрыть на секундочку глаза.

* * *

— Вот и все, — Венье отвернулся от экрана своего комма и залпом осушил стакан виски с содовой. Напиток только что смешала Джоанна. — Официально подтвердили, что барраярцы высадили десант на солнечном отражателе. Форкосиган еще раз предлагает сенату сдаться.

Валерия вздрогнула, услышав фамилию этого страшного человека, разрушителя ее хрупких надежд. Меньше недели назад она даже и не представляла о его существовании, а все барраярцы представлялись варварами. Теперь уже все иначе — где-то далеко за возможность менять мир к лучшему сражался ее рыцарь. Сражался... и, видимо, проиграл.

Оружие против форов не успело добраться до императора. А может, и успело, но Форкосиган атаковал раньше, отчаянно рассудив, что победителей не судят.

Новость о войне застала Валерию дома. Потратив сутки на отдых, она решительно взялась за дело и уговорила Джоанну переселиться к ней, в комнате для гостей, к счастью не пострадавшей во время нападения. Ближе к вечеру подъехал Венье — с парой досье на потенциальных инвесторов и не вполне скромными желаниями. На серьезный разговор по душам Роберт явно не рассчитывал, но по его итогам показал себя джентльменом, хотя и стал оказывать знаки внимания мисс Куин — то ли пытаясь провоцировать ревность, то ли потому, что станционерка ему действительно понравилась.

А на следующее утро, когда Валерия только-только назначила встречу с потенциальным клиентом, комм прервал их расшаркивания перед завершением беседы и открыл окно экстренного выпуска.

В этот час вся Комарра узнала фамилию главнокомандующего барраярскими силами — Форкосиган. Переданное им обращение к комаррцам вызвало у Валерии настоящую истерику. Видеть спокойное лицо своего заклятого врага, понимать, что равновесие сил безнадежно разрушено и мечта Гришнова о мире останется только мечтой — это было слишком даже для той бизнес-леди, которой когда-то считала себя Валерия.

Если Форкосиган окажется сильнее... беги отсюда, сказал ей тогда Николай. Только как убежишь с отметкой в общепланетной базе данных? В мирное время можно было попробовать улететь нелегально, подкупив контрабандистов или не слишком законопослушный экипаж, но с объявлением войны гражданские космопорты оказались закрыты. Сенат счел слишком рискованными полеты в военное время, а страховые компании среагировали еще быстрее, моментально сделав любой легальный рейс нерентабельным, а нелегальный — объектом повышенного внимания со стороны таможенной службы.

— Может, все еще обойдется? — предположила Джоанна, выслушав новость. — В конце концов, мы можем поискать инвесторов где-нибудь поближе, особенно если договоренности с Теодором Галеном останутся в силе.

— За Галена я не переживаю: он планировал инвестировать средства, не завязанные на Комарру. Более того, сейчас ему ваш проект строительства будет нужен едва ли не сильнее, чем всей станции Клайн. Из других вложений его деньги могут изъять оккупанты, товары и корабли можно арестовать — а вот со строительством, тем более за несколько прыжков отсюда, возникнут сложности. Меня беспокоит вопрос свободы передвижения: за пределами Комарры я могу оказаться только в обход таможенного контроля.

— Я на скорую руку разработал подходящую схему, — шестью часами позже рассказывал разгоряченный Венье. Барраярцы уже проникли в пространство системы и сейчас уверенно отжимали флот Селби в сторону от Комарры. Экстренные выпуски новостей выходили по два раза в час.

— Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться, а потому мы отсюда улетаем, но делаем это по-умному. Первым рейсом отправляемся мы с Джоанной. Я лечу под своим именем, а для Джо уже готовится фальшивка. Выход на ловкачей, занимающихся такими делами, стоил дорого, но парни — настоящие виртуозы, по какой-то темной причине сбежавшие с Джексона. Должно быть, перешли кому-то серьезному дорогу или биометрический чип криво запрограммировали.

— Мисс Куин является гражданкой другого государства, ей не обязательно менять документы, — возразила Валерия, которую немного покоробило использованное Робертом уменьшительное от Джоанны.

— Это часть моего плана! — Венье подмигнул станционерке и продолжил: — В случае, если подлог раскрывается, я плачу за Джоанну штраф, и мы улетаем под настоящими именами. Тогда тебе придется идти к этим ловкачам и требовать, чтобы те выполнили работу качественно, но уже для тебя. Но это только если в документах Маргариты Вильдбаум будет что-то не в порядке. Главный плюс — при этой проверке качества ты не засвечена, и агенты Форкосигана тебя на таможне не зафиксируют.

Начался очередной выпуск новостей, и Роберту пришлось прерваться. В этот раз диктор похоронным голосом сообщил о потере флотом Селби контроля за комаррско-цетагандийской точкой перехода. Призрачная надежда на помощь цетов, которую лелеяли некоторые комаррцы, растаяла как дым.

— На втором этапе операции те же парни работают с документами на имя Джоанны Куин. Она не местная, документы подлинные, а потому достаточно всего лишь кое-что подправить в биометрическом чипе. Под ее именем, убедившись на примере мисс Вильдбаум в качестве производимых работ, к нам присоединяешься ты. А затем Джо заявляет о пропаже документов и получает новые, совершенно легально. Ты же забираешь у нас свои документы и вновь становишься мисс Кавендиш.

— Забираю у вас?

— У меня, — уточнила Джоанна. — Я подумала, что лучше тебе не проходить таможню со своими документами в сумочке. А вдруг нарвешься на параноика, желающего провести полный досмотр?

Следующие несколько дней прошли в лихорадочной суете, заполненной поездками к изготовителям поддельных документов, подкупом чиновников ради получения билетов на отходящий неизвестно когда корабль до Пола и еще один, транзитный, прямиком до Станции Клайн.

К счастью для Валерии, в нервной столичной обстановке полиция забыла о своем решении провести медикаментозный допрос, да и сенаторы как-то по быстрому замяли скандал, связанный с покупкой инсайдерской информации у захватчиков. Если какой-то скандал и имел место, средства массовой информации о нем не сообщали.

Когда подготовка к эвакуации была завершена, выяснилось, что заняться больше нечем. Деловая активность скатилась до нуля. Кто-то лихорадочно пытался сбыть с рук активы, которые барраярцы наверняка планировали конфисковать — бедолаге сочувствовали, но покупать не покупали. Предчувствуя возможный дефицит и рост цен, народ закупался инопланетными товарами, но тут уже сами торговцы не спешили опустошать склады, то ли ожидая роста цен, то ли предчувствуя незавидную участь комаррской денежной системы.

— Полагаешь, сенат выбросит белый флаг?

Валерия не разделяла склонности Венье к выпивке, предпочитая алкоголю сбалансированный минеральный коктейль.

— Судя по тому, какая сейчас паника в Солтисе, думаю, следующий выпуск новостей объявит о капитуляции, — сообщил Роберт. — Мой зять в министерстве связи говорил, что якобы этот Форкосиган дал сенаторам какие-то гарантии, но я так ничего в его рассказе и не понял. С этими слухами из вторых рук всегда так. Думаю, через пару дней гражданский космопорт откроют, и мы сможем покинуть планету.

Первый прогноз Венье сбылся: Сенат, то ли прислушавшись к Форкосигану, то ли от полной безысходности, объявил о капитуляции. Зато с космопортом Роберт ошибся — оккупационное руководство открыло его сразу же после высадки своих войск на поверхность планеты.

* * *

— В такой неразберихе можно было и не изощряться на столь реалистичные документы, — фыркнула Джоанна, глядя на толчею в кассовом зале. — Хорошо еще, что у тебя, Роберт, нашлись связи для приобретения билетов заблаговременно. Ты уже узнал, когда отправляется наш рейс?

— Посадка начинается через час, — рассеянно ответил Венье. — Но, черт побери, сколько же здесь этих варваров!

Барраярцев на территории космопорта действительно хватало. Их было настолько много, что Валерия, вопреки голосу рассудка, начала искать среди них лицо Николая. Казалось, куда не посмотри, увидишь человека в военной форме. Некоторые барраярцы ходили в боевой броне — эти передвигались неспешно, с некоторой вальяжностью, выдававшей для опытного человека непривычность к чужой гравитации. Барраярцы без брони перемещались по залу едва ли не бегом, постоянно что-то выкрикивая.

Обслуживающий персонал, обычно приветливый и дружелюбный, выглядел запуганным и скованным. Девушка за стойкой справочной службы едва не разрыдалась, когда Валерия подошла узнать, через какой терминал будет осуществляться посадка. Джоанна с Робертом в это время изображали пару задержавшихся туристов.

— Они на меня так смотрят, — с дрожью в голосе призналась девушка. — Как будто я сделала для них что-то плохое. За что они так, я же всего лишь работаю с пультом справочной службы...

Валерия пробежалась взглядом по фигуре девушки, по стильной серебристой прическе, модным среди молодежи «эльфийским» ушкам, видимо, только неделю назад сделанным в косметической клинике, изучила тонкие черты лица и не нашла никаких изъянов ни в самой девушке, ни в строгом костюме работника космопорта.

— Должно быть, ты просто слишком привлекаешь их внимание, а они все-таки на работе, пусть даже для нас неприятной. Им надо смотреть по сторонам, а не на красивых девушек, вот эти парни и раздражаются. Просто постарайся не воспринимать их как варваров — это такие же люди, как и мы, просто с другой планеты.

Успокаивая девушку, Валерия на какое-то время потеряла Джоанну с Робертом из вида. Поиски в зале ожидания результата не дали, зато вместо отбывающих она увидела одного знакомого, которого не ожидала тут встретить.

— Какими судьбами, Ки?

Танг вздрогнул от легкого прикосновения к плечу, но быстро узнал женщину, которую не так давно держал на руках.

— Долгая история, мисс. Но полагаю, в общих чертах она вам известна.

— Тебе, Ки, — поправила Валерия. – Мы, кажется, переходили на ты.

— Я прячусь и пытаюсь выбраться с планеты, — немного поколебавшись, признался Танг. — Статус военнопленного не кажется мнепривлекательным. Только с таким количеством барраярцев вокруг и вашими пропускными системами покинуть Комарру будет затруднительно. Тут даже в подполье не уйти — технические службы контролируют каждый уголок. А что у вас, Валерия? Все в порядке?

— За исключением того, что мне нельзя попадаться людям Форкосигана — абсолютно да.

— Вы чем-то насолили самому барраярскому главнокомандующему? Вот это да... — Танг перешел на шепот, а заодно повел Валерию в сторону бара, куда барраярцы поглядывали с тоской, опасаясь дежуривших у стойки офицеров.

— Не насолила, только могла насолить.

— Мы тоже могли задать перцу Форкосигану, — вздохнул бывший лейтенант флота Селби. — Наши корабли лучше вооружены, они быстрее и маневреннее.

— Так отчего же не получилось?

Вопрос вышел чересчур резким, Валерия сразу же пожалела, что произнесла его вслух.

— Мне не хотелось бы говорить слишком плохо о нанимателях, но с таким бардаком ничего другого и выйти не могло...

Танг говорил негромко, но в тембре голоса уже слышались командирские нотки. Мыслями он был еще там, на поле боя, откуда каким-то образом угодил сюда.

— ...Графики поставок срывались так часто, что в бой половина кораблей ушла с неполным боекомплектом. Но это еще полбеды. Куда хуже была волна арестов за сутки до нападения. Нам сказали, что на Комарре раскрыт какой-то крупный заговор и треть наших офицеров оказалась в нем замешана, их отпустили только когда стало уже поздно — на их место поставили других людей, отчего слаженность работы осталась в прошлом. Мне, младшему лейтенанту, поручили задачу первого помощника. Я-то справился, но нельзя сказать того же о других. Дисциплина в считанные дни упала до нуля, кто-то дезертировал. Это удивительно, что мы еще так долго продержались, мисс Кавендиш. Если бы мой корабль не повредили в сражении возле п-в туннеля...

— Смерть оккупантам!

Истошный вопль откуда-то из зала ожидания оказался началом длинной цепочки событий. За ним последовал взрыв, дошедший до бара волной горячего воздуха. За взрывом последовали выстрелы из парализаторов и плазмотронов.

— Идиоты, — прокомментировал Ки Танг, пытаясь прикрыть Валерию корпусом от возможного продолжения перестрелки уже тут. — Без достаточного количества вооружения, против регулярной армии... К тому же тут полным-полно гражданских.

Страшное предчувствие заставило Валерию вздрогнуть.

— Идем со мной, или жди меня там, где ловил, — бросила она Тангу, направляясь туда, где совсем недавно звучали выстрелы.

— Там опасно, мисс, — убедившись, что этот довод не сработал, Ки последовал за Валерией.

Противопожарные системы уже погасили пожар, остатки вакуум-пены медленно таяли под ногами. В воздухе пахло горелым пластиком, а также чем-то еще, от чего на глаза наворачивались слезы и проявлялись симптомы приближения тошноты. К стенам зала ожидания испуганно жались какие-то люди — барраярские солдаты держали их под прицелом, причем не только парализаторов, но и нейробластеров. Плазмотроны, к счастью, уже догадались не применять.

— Мэм, туда... — молоденький солдат с чудовищным акцентом попытался остановить Валерию, но наткнулся на ее взгляд и отступил. Вслед за Валерией в центр зала прочил Танг. За Тангом — еще более десятка человек.

Джоанну и Роберта Валерия нашла сразу. Сугроб вакуум-пены еще не растаял, но сапожки с каблуком-невидимкой они покупали вместе, во время безумного шоппинга, предназначавшегося для нервной разрядки. Ботинки из натуральной крокодиловой кожи с Новой Бразилии тоже было сложно перепутать — Венье обожал престижную обувь.

Вот и сожжены все мосты, как-то по-особому отстраненно подумала Валерия, разгребая остатки пены. Судя по тому, сколько ее тут оставалось — здесь было много огня, и она знала, что могло гореть.

— Вы... в порядке, мэм? — к Валерии подскочил барраярец с эмблемой медицинской службы. — Вы не ранены?

— Я в порядке, займитесь остальными. Тут мои близкие, я провожала их на корабль...

— Если потребуется успокоительное или еще что-то, обращайтесь, мэм. Я буду осматривать раненых.

Медик, даже не использовал лекарств, помог Валерии выйти из шокового состояния. Она уже знала, что увидит под слоем пены, и была готова к решительным действиям. Что-то безнадежно сломалось, отмерло, ушло в прошлое. Только какая-то маниакальная решимость собирала ошметки прежней Валерии воедино.

Джоанна Куин сгорела практически полностью, от нее осталась лишь пара сапог, частично оплавившихся, да вязкая чадящая лужа от сумочки. Роберту повезло чуть больше, видимо, заряд попал сначала в его спутницу. Его задело остатками плазмы, но к тому моменту Венье и так уже был мертв — один из осколков брошенной кем-то из комаррцев бомбы срезал всю нижнюю челюсть.

Преодолевая естественное отвращение Валерия, дотронулась пальцами до обуглившегося, но почти не пострадавшего пиджака. Дорогое пальто выгорело полностью, а сделанный на заказ пиджак лишь почернел и подплавился, став жестким и хрупким.

Это ради Ки, ради справедливости, ради Комарры, уговаривала себя она, запуская руку во внутренний карман. К счастью, персональный комм и документы не пришлось долго искать — Роберт любил порядок и не отступал от него ни на йоту.

Спрятав у себя вещи Венье, Валерия оглянулась в поисках Танга. Тот помогал барраярскому медику обрабатывать ожоги пострадавших специальным аэрозолем.

— Успокоительное, мэм? — отреагировал барраярец на приближение женщины. — Поверьте, вам стоит сейчас принять лекарство и отдохнуть как минимум четыре часа.

— Нам пора, — сообщила Валерия Тангу. — Нужно спешить.

Ее отчаянно мутило от всех пропитавших окружение запахов, трясло от нервного перенапряжения, но в голове уже оформился план, исполнение которого могло хотя бы частично умалить боль потери.

Ки извинился перед медиком, вернул баллончик с аэрозолем и, подхватив уже начавшую заваливаться женщину, тащил ее к стоянке такси.

— У вас потрясающее тактическое мышление, Валерия, — бормотал он по пути. — Еще минут пять задержки, и барраярцы подключили бы к опросу свидетелей всех, кто хоть что-то видел или слышал. А это значит, что меня задержали бы и отправили в лагерь. Мне отвезти вас домой?

— На «ты», — напомнила Валерия, проваливаясь в полуобморочное состояние. — Для начала домой...

Дома она задержалась на два с лишним часа. Стимуляторы из ближайшей аптеки были запиты минеральным коктейлем, внешность при помощи тщательно подобранной коллекции косметических средств приведена в норму.

— Что с коммом, Ки? — поинтересовалась она, разыскивая в справочнике номер компании, оформлявшей билеты для Джоанны и Роберта.

— Модель на базе армейских разработок, дорогая и надежная. Экран надо менять, внешний корпус в порядок привести. В остальном же — хоть сейчас включай. По нему из нейробластера не стрелял, ЭМИ-взрывов не производил, так что, предположительно, все файлы должны были уцелеть.

— Захватишь с собой. Будут спрашивать, скажешь, что это твой органайзер. Биометрический сканер мы ему тоже заменим.

— Тоже?

— Сейчас я кое-что узнаю, и мы поедем превращать тебя в мистера Венье. Те парни, которые внесли правки в карточку Куин, повторят свой трюк еще один раз, денег на это как раз хватит. После чего мы меняем билет Джоанны на билет мисс Вальдбаум, погибшей в космопорте, вместе с неизвестным. К тому времени, когда полиция дозреет до генетической экспертизы, преследовать нас до Пола будет уже поздно.

— Звучит не слишком радужно, однако в сравнении с барраярским лагерем для военнопленных все равно выигрывает.

Сотрудница компании извинилась за перенос рейса на двадцать часов, а услышав просьбу поменять билеты — попыталась сослаться на правила. Только Валерию было уже не остановить. Комбинация безумного взгляда нескольких названных мимоходом имен и довольно скромной суммы, переведенной на анонимный счет, сыграла свою роль.

Джексонианцы, сообразившие, что настала горячая пора, заломили цену вдвое больше прежней. К счастью, денег на счету Джоанны оказалось достаточно, а после перепрограммирования чипа Ки добрался до счета Венье и финансовые проблемы отступили на второй план.

— Ты себя загонишь. Давно не смотрелась в зеркало? Тебе надо отдохнуть. Мы же все необходимое уже сделали, осталось добраться до терминала и сесть в шаттл. Может, стоит поспать часов шесть-семь?

— Выбьюсь из темпа, потом будет хуже. До орбиты пусть так и будет.

Танг катал в кармане ампулу с успокоительным, но слушал странную женщину с горящими глазами. Она менялась, преображалась, становясь совершенно непохожей на ту испуганную даму, которая боялась выпрыгнуть из окна второго этажа. Сегодняшняя Валерия могла, не моргнув глазом, совершить стратосферный прыжок из десантного шаттла.

— Никаких вещей? Вообще? — удивился Танг еще раз, перед самым отъездом в космопорт. Даже у него в камере хранения лежало два чемодана, которые предстояло каким-то образом оттуда забрать.

— Валерия Кавендиш мертва, а вещи Джоанны уже доставлены в багажное отделение корабля. Все должно выглядеть естественно...

Голос Валерии не дрожал — он вообще не выражал никаких эмоций, что приводило Танга в состояние тихого ужаса. Должно быть, что-то похожее испытывали персонажи фильмов ужасов, оказываясь рядом с ожившими мертвецами.

Она молчала всю дорогу до космопорта, погрузившись в свои мысли. Молчала, пока барраярский офицер флегматично проверял ее документы, не видя никаких угроз в женщине. Легкий интерес к окружающему миру проявился, когда таможенники прицепились к Тангу, заставив его уплатить штраф за просроченный медицинский сертификат — но и тогда все ограничилось легким поворотом головы.

Лишь оказавшись в тесной каюте шаттла, она печально улыбнулась, прошептала что-то себе под нос и позволила Ки вколоть себе успокоительное.

 

Эпилог первый.

Инвалидное кресло было самым лучшим на планете. Современные галактические технологии соединились в один механизм, поддерживающий жизнь сидящего с бокалом вина старика в теплом халате глубокого зеленого цвета. Две сотни разнообразных датчиков, скрытых в предельно эргономичной оболочке отслеживали здоровье пациента, а также улавливали желания его тела и приводили в действие соответствующие модули.

Вот и сейчас Эзар не сделал ни одного заметного движения, а кресло подвезло его к окну, манипулятор, высунувшийся из спинки, отодвинул тяжелую штору.

На улице шел мокрый снег, обещавший скорое наступление настоящей зимы.

— Так значит, это была любовь...

Усилитель голоса был намеренно отключен: император не любил шуметь в своей любимой Зеленой комнате. 

— Да, сир.

Собеседник имел исключительное право обращаться к императору по имени, опуская все формальности, но в данном случае предпочел подчеркнуть, что это официальное заключение.

— Любовь делает нас героями и дураками, — вздохнул Эзар, опуская штору на место. — Это единственный противник, сопротивление которому приближает нас к поражению быстрее, чем безоговорочная капитуляция. Но все-таки, как по одному только докладу твоего человека удалось распутать всю эту историю? Расскажи, Негри, воспоминания об этой истории скрасят мне утомительные часы на Совете Министров.

— Отчет Майкла Костолица стал основой, далее расследование использовало комаррские источники. Люди не отдают отчета, сколько времени проводят в области действия тех или иных датчиков и камер, сколько случайных свидетелей встречают каждый день. Плюс эти последние бетанские методики в области психологии — спасибо нашему агенту глубокого внедрения. Гришнов и Кавендиш полностью ускользнули от нашего наблюдения только один раз, когда одновременно работал наш глушитель и бетанский подавитель этажом ниже. Кстати, именно необходимость забрать это устройство и заставила их агентов вступить в перестрелку с полицией.

— Гришнов, — Эзар не стеснялся перебивать собеседника, когда тот начинал уходить в сторону. 

— Да, у нас есть косвенные сведения, полученные полицией во время допроса Джоанны Куин, а также результаты медицинского анализа мисс Кавендиш по результатам, которых полиции пришлось отказаться от применения суперпентотала. К сожалению, их не удалось вовремя засекретить, и люди Гришнова смогли снять копию. Остальное, к сожалению, недоказуемо — мы не можем раскрывать факт наличия секретных бетанских разработок ради того, чтобы предъявить суду доказательства. Тем более, что по нашим законам их легко оспорить и свести на нет.

Негри сделал паузу, ожидая императорского решения по этому вопросу. Одно слово Эзара — и дело Гришнова будет рассматривать трибунал. Но император предпочел лишь покачать головой.

— Окажись я на месте Николая, вряд ли бы мне удалось нанести столь точный удар по тем, кого я представлял своими врагами. А ударить хотелось бы, даже сильнее ударил бы, если бы нашел что-то болезненнее. Всего один удар — и Форкосиган пребывает в перманентном запое на острове Кайрил, а комаррский Сенат последний раз вошел в историю.

— У нас были планы на этих людей, — осторожно напомнил Негри. — Примерно треть состава плотно увязла в связях с Форкосиганом, что являлась удобным объектом для влияния. О каком сопротивлении может идти речь, если мы в любой момент можем предъявить доказательства тайной связи с барраярцами еще до захвата Комарры?

— Предатели — слишком ненадежный контингент, — возразил Эзар. — Кроме того, из-за смерти агента произошла утечка, и какой-то частью этих же сведений обладают другие разведки. Влияние через шантаж может исходить не только от нас, так что этот состав Сената был бесполезен. Хотя устранять его столь прямолинейно все равно не стоило — теперь горстка олигархов и администраторов превратилась в мучеников, а воевать с мучениками... мучительно.

— Значит ли это, что вы, сир, не подпишете назначение Гришнова на должность министра политического воспитания?

Зашипел инъектор, впрыскивая императору очередную порцию лекарств. Эзар поморщился — то ли от вопроса, то ли от инъекции.

— Форриди перенес сердечный приступ, да и вообще уже слишком стар для того, чтобы занимать кресло министра. Гришнов... самая подходящая кандидатура. Сравнительно молод, активен, как показали недавние события — беспощаден к врагам и умеет давить на болевые точки. Сделать так, чтобы вся галактика узнала о нарушенном слове Форкосигана — при том, что болезненное отношение Эйрела к форской чести известно едва ли не всем на Барраяре! Этот парень далеко пойдет. Надо будет потом, когда все успокоится, спросить, каким образом он планировал поступить с политофицером, отдавшим приказ. Помимо суперпентотала есть и другие, более примитивные способы узнавать правду, а свое распоряжение Гришнову следовало надежно скрыть — он не мог знать, что Эйрел дойдет до убийства.

— Я уверен, сир, что вы найдете подходящий момент для такого вопроса, — улыбнулся Негри. — Расскажете потом про его реакцию?

— Обязательно, — встречная улыбка Эзара вышла слегка кривой, мышцы лица на левой стороне все еще не восстановились после недавнего микроинсульта. — На Комарре Николай сыграл свою роль просто безупречно. Он, конечно же, сердится на то, что его не посвятили в эту часть стратегии Эйрела, но это эмоциональная реакция — разумом Гришнов понимает, что чем меньше знающих, тем легче сохраняется тайна. Эйрел рассчитал точно: достоверная информация о перемещениях флота достигла цетагандийской разведки через третьи руки, канал признали надежным и проверенным. Информация появилась у командиров флота Селби — и тоже была признана достоверной. А раз так, то какой смысл тратить деньги, гоняя свои корабли в дальнюю разведку? Это удовольствие не из дешевых, а сэкономить любят все. И как финальный аккорд — схема раскрыта, аресты у наемников, последние данные о передвижениях заверяют, что ближайшие две недели можно отдыхать. И все отдыхают, в том числе цетагандийский флот, в результате опоздавший к п-в туннелю всего на три с половиной часа. Быстрая атака... эх, и такого человека приходится держать на Кайриле! Ты уж проследи, чтобы он там не спился окончательно.

— За Форкосиганом внимательно следят, — кивнул Негри. — А вот Гришнов... По тем же бетанским методикам тестирования личности выходит, что он надорвался. Еще года три или четыре проработает, а потом могут начаться проблемы. 

— Целых четыре года, Негри, — вяло отмахнулся Эзар. — За это время сердечные раны заживут, работа министра выбьет лишние мысли из головы, а там глядишь, и найдется другая женщина. Или другой кандидат на его пост. Давай сюда эту бумажку, я сейчас на ней распишусь.

Старческая рука вывела лаконичную подпись, а затем устало легла на панель сканера, отправляя подписанное в канцелярию.

Снегопад за окном усилился. К вечеру столица Барраярской империи была уже во власти зимы.

 

Эпилог второй.

К тому моменту, когда достигли клиники, нервное напряжение перешло от женщины к ее спутнику. Он беспорядочно шарил по карманам — то ли ища успокоительные леденцы, то ли проверяя, не забыл ли чего дома. Женщина вела себя спокойнее, но это была только видимость. Наблюдательный человек заметил бы, как сжимались и разжимались ее кулаки, как напрягались мышцы шеи, как бегали из стороны в сторону зрачки.

Не стало спокойнее и в клинике, особенно когда медсестра попросила немного подождать.

— Черт побери! Надо радоваться, сестренка! — заявил мужчина, усевшись на диван возле большого аквариума. — Радоваться! Джо, это же самое замечательное, что только бывает в жизни. Мария говорит, что тоже подумывает обзавестись вторым ребенком, а как посмотрит на твою красавицу — наверняка решится.

На диване мужчине не сиделось: он вскочил, не просидев и минуты, и нашел какой-то надуманный предлог сходить к аптечному автомату в дальнем конце коридора.

Джоанна ненадолго осталась одна — сидеть, глядя на неторопливые движения рыб и думать о том, что Аманду Торн с ее бетанской тактичностью стоило бы обматерить так, как это умеют только местные докеры. Специфическая реакция на суперпентотал! Приступы влюбленности! Так обтекаемо обозвать дичайший пик фертильности, от которого вышел из строя ее медицинский имплантат. Если бы она оставалась мисс Кавендиш, имело бы смысл обращаться с претензиями в клинику, гарантировавшую абсолютную надежность, но со смертью этой особы все претензии автоматически лишались смысла. А еще эта внезапная беременность, о которой удалось узнать только на исходе первого триместра, уже на станции Клайн, окончательно превратившись в Джоанну Куин? Если бы не поддержка Вильяма, ставшего ее названным братом, инвестиционное обеспечение строительства могло бы оказаться под угрозой. Теодор Гален сдержал свое слово и за счет оставшихся за пределами захваченной Комарры активов обеспечил приток средств по смете. Первый этап строительства финансировал Роберт Венье — Тангу с Валерией удалось изъять его долю из каравана Гауптмана. Денег хватило на полноценную легализацию новой Джоанны — остаток, путем длительных увещеваний, удалось вручить Ки Тангу, чтобы тот купил себе долю от корабля и патент на капитанство в одном из наемных флотов.

— Можете пройти в зал, репликатор сейчас проверят и вывезут для рождения, — сообщила тихо подошедшая появившаяся медсестра. Тут же рядом оказался Вильям, взявший сестру под руку и отконвоировавший в небольшое, но довольно уютное помещение, дизайнер которого отдавал явное предпочтение розовому. Бокс для новорожденной, бутылочка с молоком и бланки документов уже лежали на белоснежном покрытии стола. Джоанна внимательно проверила их прежде чем занять материнское кресло в центре зала.

Ребенок стал для нее неожиданным спасением от депрессии. Когда схлынула волна неотложных дел, которые следовало сделать вчера и позавчера Джоанна, по привычке все еще называвшая себя Валерией, стала задумываться о своем будущем. В межпланетных новостях пару раз промелькнул Николай, занявший долгожданный пост министра. Просматривая эти выпуски по десятку раз, пытаясь уловить в его мимике и движениях хоть какой-то намек на чувства, она раз за разом натыкалась на омертвелую пустоту. То ли реакция на суперпентотал в сочетании с цетагандийским средством для выборочной амнезии заставили принять короткую вспышку страсти за любовь, то ли он и правда поверил в ее смерть, забыв о своем наказе бежать от людей Мясника Комарры куда подальше. Сомнения и отчаяние одолевали Джоанну-Валерию, пока не выяснилось, что это следствие гормональной перестройки организма. Ребенок, как сказали медики — девочка, здоровая и очень красивая — снял все вопросы. Быть может, для комаррской бизнес-леди такой образ мышления показался бы слишком романтичным, отдающим наивной мистикой, но обитательнице станции Клайн он подходил целиком и полностью.

Дети рождаются от любви, особенно когда для их рождения необходимо чудо — иначе это скопление маловероятных и непредсказуемых событий назвать было нельзя. А значит, все было не напрасно: депрессия имеет гормональную природу, исправляемую медикаментозно, расстояние и невозможность быть рядом — не помеха для чувств, и стоит поверить генетическому анализу, утверждавшему, что у дочки будут отцовские глаза.

Двое медтехников вкатили репликатор в помещение. Молоденькая акушерка протянула Джоанне стопку документов.

— Все медицинские показатели в норме, осталось только дать девочке имя и провести заключительные процедуры. Как назовете дочку?

На этот вопрос Джоанна ответила себе сразу же, как поняла, что родится девочка.

— Элли... 

Имя-подсказка, имя-маяк, микроскопическая надежда на то, что Барраяр со своими заморочками ненадолго отвернется, позволив одному отчаявшемуся министру прочесть отчеты барраярских агентов о строительстве на станции Клайн, зацепиться взглядом за знакомое имя и наконец-то обо всем догадаться. Барра-комарра...


End file.
